Silent Ardor
by ilsdawarby
Summary: Downton AU taking place in modern day about Sybil and Tom's relationship. Rated T for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Lady Sybil pulled her coat tighter around herself, uncomfortable, as Edith went on about the boy. The snow was falling lightly outside, dusting the green grass.

"… and he was so very attractive! You'd think a boy who goes to _public_ school would not look as fit, but he did. I got a pleasant surprise!"Sybil stared out the window, but she knew Edith was waiting for some sort of response. She took a breath and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"How wonderful, Edith! I admire that you can appreciate a, um, lower-class man's looks," she said, unsure of what she was saying. The words sounded fake to Sybil. However, it was appropriate for Edith.

"Thank you! I hope Mary will approve. She and Matthew are coming down for our break. Tonight, I think."

Sybil nodded and turned her attention back to the passing foliage. She was glad Mary would be coming down- Mary was _much_ more tolerable than Edith. Edith only wished to talk about boys, or who was the most popular senior, or the latest fashions. Mary could carry on a conversation about more educated topics, but she was more snobbish and uptight. Sybil _did_ like watching arguments between Edith and Mary, though- they were like gladiators fighting in an arena, albeit less deadly.

_"Wait!_ I have a picture of him on my phone!" Edith rummaged around in her purse and Sybil sighed, looking out at the road. They were almost at school, and she could escape the presence of Edith.

A bright picture was shoved into her face. Sybil took the phone into her hand and held it further away to get a better look. The black-haired boy on the screen wasn't ugly, but he wasn't that attractive, so she shrugged.

"We must have different tastes in men," Edith said, rolling her eyes and shoving the phone back into her purse.

"Obviously."

The car suddenly jerked off of the road and Sybil tumbled over onto Edith, who was shrieking. The car rolled onto its side and she fell onto Edith, as their seatbelts couldn't hold them in place. Edith was screaming now, and Sybil was shaking in terror herself.

"Edith, be quiet! You're screaming right in my ear!" she yelled, then tried to sit up to get a look at Lang.

"Lang? What happened?" Edith asked, reading Sybil's mind.

"I… I…" he stuttered, beginning to cry.

"What is going on?" Sybil asked, trying to find Edith's phone again to call her parents.

* * *

The police were finishing up the report, and Edith was still complaining to Cora about how her new dress would never be worn again because this experience had _just ruined it._ Sybil could tell her mother was trying not to roll her eyes, and contained her smile. Robert, however, was having a conniption that his daughters could have been killed. They all knew what was going to happen: Lang was going to go.

"It was shellshock," Cora said at dinner that night, and Mary nodded, thinking.

"That was very common after World War One," she said, "but I didn't know there were still soldiers who had it,"

"It's the same as combat stress reaction. I looked it up when we got home," Edith said. She was trying to get attention, as always, but the heads were only turned her way for a second.

"Are we going to get a new chauffer? Or will we be like Matthew and have to learn how to drive?" Sybil asked, teasing. She thought her brother-in-law-to-be was very attractive, but knew it was no use trying to flirt with him. Matthew was 10 years older and he was Mary's. Anything that was Mary's stayed Mary's until she wanted it no longer. Matthew smiled at Sybil, then glanced at Mary, who was sipping her wine and staring at Sybil.

"I've already found someone," Robert said.

"That was quick!" Cora said.

"Where is granny?" Mary asked, changing the subject to something she could take charge in.

"Not feeling well. She promised she would come over for luncheon tomorrow to see you and Matthew," Cora said, "and Edith and Sybil get out of school early, so they should be home soon after. Maybe you three could go shopping!"

Edith and Mary glared at each other across the table, and Sybil knew it wasn't going to happen. They had been together for an hour and already the fight for dominance had begun.

"Maybe I'll learn how to drive anyways. It would be fun," Edith said, straightening up a bit.

"Dig your own grave, my dear," Robert said, almost smiling, but he didn't let it show.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting, Sybil thought.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this chapter about a week before seeing the S3 Christmas Special. Like most Downton fans, I am devastated (not saying by what, so not to spoil it) and very upset over what happened. However, this is an AU, so that is _definitely_ not going to happen. Neither is 3.05. I'm not even sure if this story will go that far, but in case it does, those events will be looked over. I wish all of you who are mourning the best of luck in moving on. I'm still debating whether to keep watching because of what happened.**


	2. Chapter 2

The new chauffeur had not driven them to school, Matthew had, but the chauffeur was in the car now to pick them up from school. Mary was already sitting in the back, and Edith plopped herself down one seat away from her. Sybil, not wanting to sit in between the two, opened the passenger door and sat down in front.

"Sybil! Sit in the back!" Edith hissed, but Sybil buckled her seatbelt and turned around.

"Relax, Edith! I just don't want to be in the middle of your upcoming brawl," she rolled her eyes and turned back around, then realized the new chauffeur was sitting next to her. Sybil turned her head to look at him, and was surprised to see he was young. His blue eyes had a glint, and there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I'm Tom Branson, your new chauffeur. Where do you need me to take you to, ladies?" he asked with an Irish brogue. Sybil turned to face forward, slightly blushing.

"The Lindward Mall, Branson," Mary said, staring directly at the back of his head. Edith groaned loudly and slumped down in the seat as the car started moving.

"I went there on Sunday with Levinia!" she complained, and Mary turned to Edith, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"You went to the Lindward Mall with _Levinia?" _Mary asked, her voice cold.

"She asked to go, so I went! There's absolutely _no_ problem with that,"

"Don't do it again, Edith." Sybil felt bad for the chauffer, having to listen to her crazy sisters bicker on his first day. But when she glanced over at him, he seemed completely focused on the road. Branson was different than Lang- he kept both hands on the wheel, and didn't look back at the girls to make sure they were behaving well.

The rest of the ride was spent with Edith and Mary arguing over whether to go to the Lindward Mall or the Belleby Shopping Centre. It was finally agreed on that they would still go to the Lindward Mall, but Edith was only staying for two hours, and then going home.

When they arrived, Mary and Edith hurriedly got out of the car, but Sybil grabbed the bottom of her purse, causing all the contents to fall out. She groaned and began to pick the things up.

"It's okay, go without me. I'll catch up," Sybil said, and Edith started off.

"We'll be in Cromwell's," Mary said, then turned and followed Edith.

"Need some help, m'lady?" Branson asked.

"Please don't start that. I hate it. I'm fine, thank you,"

"What, offering help?"

"No, the m'lady. It's old-fashioned and I hate it. Just call me Sybil, but not around my father. He's all for the old-fashioned, as is granny," by now, Sybil had put everything back into her purse, and was ready to get out.

"Oh, and one thing: Mary and Edith will probably argue every time they get into the car, just to warn you," she smiled and Branson and slammed the door shut, walking towards the entrance closest to Cromwell's. Sybil could have sworn she saw a smile on Branson's face.

* * *

"He's cute," Edith said, lifting a teal sequined dress, "what about this?"

"Edith, that is the most hideous dress I've ever seen. And he's okay. Matthew's more handsome," Mary said, holding a navy dress up, contemplating whether to try it on or not.

"What about you, Sybil? What do you think? About the chauffeur, not the dress," Edith asked. Sybil looked up from the plum dress she was glancing at and blushed.

"He's… nice looking," Sybil said, turning red.

"I think Sybbie fancies the chauffeur!" Mary teased, hooting. Edith laughed, too, and Sybil turned redder, looking back down at the dresses.

"It's not funny," she mumbled, flipping through the rack to find her size. Sybil just thought he had nice eyes, and that it was kind of him to offer to pick up some things.

After trying on multiple dresses, Mary and Sybil both settled on the dresses they had first saw. It took another two hours to find a dress for Edith, since all the dresses she picked out were horrid, according to Mary.

"Really, Edith, I wonder _how and why_ you are so popular at Heathergate when you've got nothing going for you," Mary said as they walked to the car, where Branson had been waiting three hours for them. He got out and took the bags from the girls as they got into the back seat. Sybil was squished between her older sisters, but they didn't argue the whole ride- they actually got along amiably.

"I don't understand why they made our break start so late. I mean, we have another week off into January, but I'd rather start break earlier," Edith complained.

"It is silly. You missed a hilarious luncheon today- Granny saw me and practically died. She thought I was pregnant."

_"Are you?"_ Edith hissed, hoping her sister would bring them disgrace. It would mean she would be the sister focused on, instead of Mary, and that was really all Edith wanted.

"No! Of course not. I'm bloated. I got my period last night, and I was wearing a tight shirt. Granny made me change so other people wouldn't get the idea. Have you seen the ad for the new line of dresses at Beeham?" Mary had a habit of changing the subject when she wanted to. It happened so often that most people went along with it, as long as the previous topic wasn't important.

"Not yet, but I'd like to see!" Edith said, leaning over Sybil, and Mary produced a magazine from her oversized purse. Flipping through it, she settled on an advertisement with an emaciated girl in a dress that showed half of her somehow large chest.

"What a horrible ad!" Sybil groaned, pushing it away.

"What? I think the dress is really pretty!" Edith said.

"No, the dress is fine, it's the girl. They're turning her into an item to sell a dress,"

"And since when have you cared about this sort of thing? I remember we were looking at an ad a week ago that looked just like this, and you didn't say a thing!" Mary said.

"Oh, like it even matters, Mary!" Sybil said, crossing her arms.

In the rearview mirror, Sybil could have sworn she saw the blue eyes staring at her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this is only a day after posting chapter one... but I had already written the first three chapters before posting the first one, so..  
Thanks for the positive reviews and the 3 follows (whatever they're called)****, it's really awesome since I'm new to this site!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey or any of the characters. Cromwell's, Lindward Mall, Belleby Shopping Centre, and Beeham are all fictional places.**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's just a run up to the mall, Ma-ma. I didn't get Edith's present," Sybil said, trying to convince her mom to let her go to the mall. It wasn't that Cora was overprotective: the weather outside was just horrible. The snow was coming down thick, in large flakes, and the wind was howling. However, it was the 23rd of December, and Sybil _needed_ to get Edith's present. The sisters usually gave their gifts to each other on Christmas Eve, which was the next day.

"Fine, but be quick! And dress warmly," Cora called out as Sybil rushed down the hall. The mall was closing early today, at three in the afternoon, and it was one thirty- the lines were going to be long. She knew what to get Edith, but she didn't know how long it would take.

"I already called the chauffeur for you, m'lady," Carson said, holding Sybil's coat out to her.

"Thank you, Carson," she smiled at the old butler and walked out the door he held open for her into the blinding whiteness.

The car was right in front of the house's door, as always, so it wasn't hard for Sybil to find the car. Branson had the door open for her, she sat down, and he slammed it shut. Easy.

Like she had anticipated, the mall was overcrowded. Sybil made a beeline for Dunbrooke's Books, picked up the _50 Shades of Grey _trilogy set and an SAT prep book from the American Books section, and checked out in 45 minutes. She was proud of herself and made it back to the car easily, as well.

On the ride back, Sybil expected it to be quiet besides the wind. She was wrong.

"Not to be an eavesdropper, but I heard you standing up for feminist ideals a few days ago," Branson said. She looked up from her phone in her lap at the rearview mirror, confused. Branson glanced in the rearview mirror and saw her confusion.

"The magazine advertisement. The woman being made an item?" he clarified.

"Oh, yes, I know what you're talking about. It's horrible, really. The girl looked like she hadn't eaten in months,"

"Sounds like you're a feminist in the making,"

"Excuse me?"

"You want equality for women and men. That's a feminist,"

"Well, sure, I suppose. You don't see men being made items in ads for women, do you?"

Sybil realized they were back at the house and made a move to get out, but Branson turned around with a half-sheet of paper.

"There's a few websites you might be interested in. Take a look sometime,"

"Thank you," Sybil said, unsure what else to say. She would take a look at the websites, of course, but she found it odd that a _chauffeur_ of all people was handing her a list of websites.

Tom Branson smiled happily as he held the back door and she got out.

* * *

"And you're sure you don't have to take both?" Gwen glanced around nervously, hoping Mrs. Hughes- or worse, Mr. Carson- wouldn't pop up out of nowhere. Sybil had told her not to worry, that she would make something up, but Gwen was a worrywart.

"Yes, the website said that while both is encouraged, the SAT looks better because it's harder,"

"I'm a bit late to the game… you're sure it's okay?"

"Of course, Gwen! The website said that many people in the States attend university even a few years after they attend high school,"

"I guess I better take the practice tests and then the test soon,"

"That's the spirit! Here, I bought you a book while I was out shopping, to practice with. It caught my eye and I thought you could use it."

"What about the actual test?"

"I didn't look at that, but I'll try to, as soon as I can. In the meantime, practice and look at which colleges you want to apply to, and I'll pull some strings to find out about their applications,"

"Thank you, m'lady!"

"My pleasure, Gwen. I'll get your attention when I have more information for you. Now put your book away before somebody notices!"

"Of course, m'lady," Sybil sighed as Gwen scurried down the hall.

"Lady Sybil, were you just having a chat with Gwen?" someone asked. Sybil whirled around to find Mrs. Hughes standing there with her arms crossed.

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes, I was lending her a book she wanted to read,"

"So you were thinking of applying to university in the United States?"

"No, not really, but-"

"I appreciate your effort to help us, but you need to let Gwen do this on her own, m'lady,"

"She doesn't have that much time, Mrs. Hughes,"

"I understand that. Housemaids have a very demanding occupation,"

_"Please_ don't tell her that you caught us. She won't try to pursue her goal, and that would set everything off, and-"

"It's alright, Lady Sybil, I think I can keep a secret. Just make sure Mr. Carson doesn't find you two together, as I think he'd have a different opinion," Mrs. Hughes was gone in an instant, and Sybil smiled.

It was time to wrap Edith's present.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the positive reviews! It's always a nice thing to see those when I log in :) I probably won't update for a few days, so HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey or its characters. ****I also (thankfully) do not own 50 Shades of Grey. The unnamed mall and Dunbrooke's Books are fictional places. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sybil sat in her room, reading an article on feministing, which was one of the websites Branson had given her. The rest were about communism, socialism, capitalism, and other governmental things. All of the websites were quite interesting, and she had been holed up in her room reading them since a few days after Christmas.

There was a rap on the door, and Sybil looked up at it.

"Come in," she called out, running a hand over her tangled hair. Cora walked in, took a glance at Sybil's room, and sighed.

"You've been in here for two days. Violet is wondering if you're even alive,"

"Of course I am, Ma-ma. I've been reading about interesting things, that's all,"

"Hm? Like what?"

"Well," Sybil wasn't sure whether to tell her mother, "socialism, capitalism, feminism, and things of the like,"

"Aren't you the little activist? Anyway, I came in to tell you that your sisters and I are going out for lunch, and you're coming as well. We're leaving in forty-five minutes, so get ready!" Cora smiled and left, sending Sybil into a frenzy.

She showered, blow-dried, combed, brushed, applied makeup, picked out outfits, picked out new ones, fretted over her appearance, and finally made her way downstairs in forty minutes. As usual, Mary and Edith were arguing in the foyer.

"Edith, _please_ don't tell me you're wearing that," Mary was saying, eyeing her skirt.

"I think it's a nice skirt," Sybil said, linking her arm through Edith's. Though she preferred Mary to Edith, the middle sister needed someone to stand up for her every now and then. Edith flashed Sybil an appreciative glance and straightened her posture.

"Violet and Isobel are coming, I had to change the reservation, but it's at the same time," Cora said, walking into the room with her purse over her shoulder and her hat in the other hand.

"As if this lunch couldn't get any more interesting," Mary quipped, and Cora shot her a look.

"You really should be nicer to Isobel. She's going to be your mother-in-law, and it'll be better if you two are friends rather than enemies," Cora said as they walked out the door held open by Thomas. The back door to the limousine was held open by Branson, and they filed in to the comfortable interior, taking their usual seats.

"I do prefer the limo to the Rolls-Royce. This is more luxurious," Mary said.

"The limo _is_ a Rolls-Royce," Edith said, glaring out the window.

"Is it, really? And how do _you_ know, Edith?"

"I've been looking up things about cars since the accident, and I've decided I'd like to learn how to drive,"

"That's horribly middle-class. I'd never dream of learning how to drive,"

"Maybe you're just _lazy!"_

"Girls, stop arguing, _right now!"_ Cora snapped. Edith sheepishly glanced away, Mary rolled her eyes, and Sybil sighed in relief. Glancing at the rearview mirror, Sybil could see the slight smile on Branson's face. She set her jaw, agitated that he was getting amusement from her sisters' bickering.

The rest of the ride to The Ashgill House was spent in unpleasant silence, the tension practically visible. Sybil was beginning to wish she had pretended she was sick, and that was why she had been in her room for two days. As they exited the vehicle, Sybil gave a pointed look to Branson, whose brows furrowed.

Inside The Ashgill House, the Crawley ladies were taken upstairs to eat in a sectioned off area, where Isobel and Violet were already waiting.

"I am so glad you arrived. I did _not_ want to spend any more time alone with her," Violet whispered to Cora, glancing at Isobel, who was fussing over Mary's hairdo.

"It looks very old-fashioned. You should get a more modern cut, something with layers! You're young!" Isobel said, making Mary uncomfortable.

"Maybe you can give me some suggestions after I decide what I'll be eating," she replied. Edith smirked at Mary's situation, something that did not go unnoticed. Mary mouthed 'Just wait, Edith,' and held her menu up in front of her face.

"You know, Ma-ma, my first season is going to be this upcoming year," Edith said. Violet and Cora nodded, Violet perceptibly worried.

"We'll need to get you a new wardrobe," she mumbled, catching sight of the skirt. Mary smirked at this comment, and Edith glared down at her menu.

"Hello, I see the full party has arrived. Can I get you ladies anything to drink?" the waiter asked, finally arriving.

The ladies all ordered some sort of alcoholic drink, including Sybil, who was feeling daring and thought she would need it to get through the lunch.

"Since when do you drink alcohol, Sybil?" Mary asked condescendingly. She straightened up a bit in her chair and narrowed her eyes at Sybil, who tried to look innocent.

"It's legal as long as Ma-ma is here," her smile was wily, and Cora tried to hide her own.

"I hardly think that is an appropriate thing to say!" Violet exclaimed, and Isobel gave her usual annoying grin.

"Well I think it's good that she gets used to alcohol. Moderate use. The United States has issues with that all the time," Isobel said, and Violet dramatically rolled her eyes.

After ordering their food, Sybil became bored with the conversation, which was mainly about the New Year and Mary's engagement. Edith's upcoming season was barely talked about. She pulled her mobile out and kept it in her lap so Granny Violet wouldn't see, scrolling through the local news. One article caught her eye: Pro-Abortion Rally to be Held in Ripon on February 15. Sybil saved the link to her favorites as the food came out and slipped her mobile back into her purse.

February 15 was now booked for Sybil Crawley.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great New Year's Eve/New Year's Day. If you would like to see Edith's ugly skirt, here it is: www. brownsfashion Product/Sale/Women/Clothing/Skirts/Tweed_Pencil_Skirt_with_Lace_ ?p=4494783 . Of course, you could use your imagination :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey or any of the characters. The Ashgill House is a fictional restaurant. ****I do not have any association with feministing .com or brownsfashion .com. **


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing Thomas passing by in the hall, Sybil took the chance to stop him by calling his name.

"Yes, m'lady?" he asked, turning to face her. Sybil clenched her jaw at the use of m'lady, but stayed silent, as her father was in the next room, his study, with the door open.

"Could you please call Branson around? I need a ride up to the Belleby Shopping Centre,"

"Of course, m'lady, I'll call him immediately," Thomas crisply turned on his heel and continued walking towards the servant's quarters. Though Sybil constantly heard complaints about him, she had no fault with Thomas. He was a nice man and a good first footman. Sybil stood by the front door, waiting for the car to appear on the drive. William appeared out of nowhere and opened the front door for her as the car pulled around, Branson driving.

"Thank you, William," Sybil said as she walked outside. Branson hastily got out and opened the back door for her.

"I could have done that, Branson, but thank you," she said, sitting down. He nodded and got back into the front seat.

"The Belleby Shopping Centre, correct?" he asked to make sure. Sybil said yes and they turned right, pulling out of the driveway onto the road.

"Have you heard about Ripon's Pro-Abortion rally that's being held in about a month?" Sybil asked after a few minutes. Branson glanced at the rearview mirror to be sure she was serious.

"Yes, I was planning on going, m'lady,"

"I told you that bothers me! Anyways, I want to go as well."

"It seems odd that someone from a posh family like yours would go to something like this,"

"Does it really matter? I want to be a regular girl who is attending a rally with a friend,"

"And who's your friend?"

"You, of course. If you're going you might as well drive me and we can go together,"

"Are you sure that would be allowed, Lady Sybil?"

"It's not like anybody needs to know. Besides, going to things by myself isn't fun,"

"Alright, but if you get into trouble, it's not my fault."

"I understand completely, Branson," a sly smile erupted on her face.

* * *

"I've signed you up to take it on February 15. Is that enough time to practice?" Sybil handed Gwen the confirmation sheet, which Gwen studied.

"Yes, definitely! I've been practicing up in my room every day after dinner. I'm feeling much more confident,"

"Good. Have you looked at any universities?"

"I was able to sneak onto the computer a few days ago, and the only school that interests me is Brown University. However, it's an Ivy League School and extremely hard to get into,"

"Then we'll just have to try extra hard. Ask Mrs. Hughes for your day off today, make sure she knows why, and find a way to get to the school."

"Thank you so much, Lady Sybil!"

"Once again, Gwen, my pleasure. Good luck!"

Gwen grinned, tucked the paper into her pocket, and excused herself from Sybil's room.

Sybil picked up the birthday present she had bought for Edith. She felt bad that the rally was on Edith's birthday and that she wouldn't be around. _Occasions like this only come around once in a while, Sybil, _she reminded herself. Hopefully the gift would make up for her absence.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, short chapter, yeah.. And I know that Sybil goes shopping all the time but OH WELL. Creative license. Besides, the girls never really had "friends" on the show, so I can't really make her go to sleepovers. Thanks for all the reviews/likes/follows! :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey, the characters, or any rights to Brown University. The Belleby Shopping Centre is a fictional place.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so excited!" Sybil said, and Tom smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Your first rally, m'lady?" Sybil rolled her eyes. "Force of habit. Get used to it,"

"Is it that obvious it's my first rally?"

"Just to me. Nobody else will notice- or care,"

* * *

The crowd was loud, and she was being jostled around, but Sybil was too captivated by the speaker to notice.

"What if the both the mother and the baby will die upon childbirth? Should we not spare one life to save two?"the crowd screamed their approval- and disapproval-, Sybil among them.

"Hey! You ain't a lass! Why don't you let one a'them come up and talk?"

"Yeah, like a page three girl!" this comment was met by raucous laughter from all the men, which Sybil rolled her eyes at. She always saw boys at school fawning over the page three girls while surreptitiously making sure nobody else could see. Everyone could.

* * *

Tom pushed his way through the crowd, looking for Sybil. The rally was going well so far, but he had forgotten his mobile in the car. However, as he was coming back, he realized that it was becoming more rowdy as a few drunken men had shown up. He saw her hat closer to the front and managed to make his way through the crowd.

"Lady Sybil, this has been fun and all, but I really think we should be going back now,"

"This soon? He's only getting started!"

"Yes, but the crowd is getting quite rambunctious. It's not safe, m'lady,"

Isobel, who was attending and had been standing at the side, saw Sybil with Tom and quickly made her way over to them.

"Sybil! What are you doing here?" she asked, clearly worried.

"I'm attending the rally, of course! It's very interesting. I'm not sure why they're throwing things at the man speaking, though,"

"You need to get home, Sybil," Isobel said, and she groaned.

"Now you're like Branson, too! Fine, though. I need to get ready for Edith's birthday dinner anyways,"

Tom put his arm around Sybil and pushed back through the people with the other arm. Isobel followed close behind, telling Sybil how she would be at Edith's dinner, along with Matthew.

Once they were in the car, Tom sighed in relief and turned to his left to smile at Sybil, who was studying the pamphlet that anyone who was had attended had been given.

"We need to be more careful, Lady Sybil,"

"Alright, maybe it was a little crazy in there," she pulled the sun shield down and inspected her hair.

"Does my hair really look this bad? Please, take me around the back so Pa-pa doesn't see,"

"Of course, m'lady,"

* * *

"Yes, and I saw Sybil at the pro-abortion rally today," Isobel mentioned. Sybil immediately looked up and gave her a look to stop, but Isobel didn't notice. Unfortunately, Robert did.

"So you went to a pro-abortion rally today, Sybil?"

"Yes, Pa-pa."

"And was it interesting?"

"Very, actually. They brought up good points about how a fetus can't think until-"

"Fetus can't think? Half of the population cannot think!" Violet remarked.

"I will not have it! You will _not_ attend political rallies like this!" Robert said.

"It's not political, Pa-pa, and it was perfectly-"

"No! You will _not_ go to another, do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, Isobel, you were saying?"

Isobel flashed Sybil an apologetic glance, but the latter was too busy pushing her salad around on her plate.

"Honestly, I think it's admirable you went to the rally," Mary said quietly, leaning over, and Sybil nodded.

"Thanks. I wish Pa-pa could think of it that way, but of course he's got to have _Tory_ views,"

"I do too!"

"Not like that. I mean he wants to uphold the past as long as he can, when it's not going to work. The world is constantly changing. It's like his views hark back to the early twentieth century!"

"Oh, don't say that, Sybil! He's all for the gay rights movement,"

"True," she grumbled. Mary laughed and Edith glared at them for not including her in the conversation.

"How is that Kemal Pamuk fellow?" Edith asked, leaning over to join them. Mary turned red and abruptly stood up, leaving the dining room. Sybil could have sworn Mary's eyes had teared up.

"I thought Kemal Pamuk was dead, Edith," Sybil whispered.

"Oh he is," she said, turning back, not wanting to speak to Sybil. The younger sister rolled her eyes.

"Why did she leave?" Violet asked.

"Said she wasn't feeling well," Sybil said quickly, before Edith could make something up.

"Yes, she did look rather red," Cora said. Edith just fumed; angry everyone wasn't paying attention to her at her own birthday dinner.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this chapter written for a week or so now, I just haven't gotten around to uploading. So here it is! I in no way am trying to approve or disapprove abortion in this chapter- the only reason I used it as the subject of a rally is because a. I don't think Sybil would really go to an event like SlutWalk for her first rally, and b. many feminists support abortion. I know that this is a controversial topic and in no way am I trying to express my views in the story. If you have a complaint about what I've just explained, please, don't comment!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey or its characters. **


	7. Chapter 7

"So how was it?" Sybil asked, printing something out. Gwen sat down on the chair in front of the desk and glanced around the room. It was the library, and Sybil shouldn't have been using Robert's personal computer, but it had the only printer in the house. Besides, he was visiting Granny, and he most likely wouldn't be back for a few hours.

"Not too bad! The test book _definitely_ helped. Actually, I got my score back yesterday!" Gwen pulled a red and white piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. Passing it to Sybil, the score read '**30**.' 30- out of 36! Sybil grinned at Gwen, who grinned back.

"This is great, Gwen! A thirty on your first time? I bet that's practically unheard of. Really, I'm proud of you!" Sybil passed the score sheet back and pulled the papers out of the printer, passing them to Gwen along with a pen.

"These are the papers for the application to Brown. What was your safety school, again?"

"The University of Michigan." Gwen looked over the papers as Sybil typed in 'university of michigan.' After printing out those papers, she handed them to Gwen, who smiled gratefully.

"I'm not quite sure how I would have been able to do this without your help," she said, and Sybil dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"If you want something bad enough, there's always a way," Sybil said.

"I'll mail these, and hopefully we get a response back!"

"Take your time, and good luck, Gwen," Sybil called out as Gwen left the library, hoping to finish the applications soon. Now, she just had to wait.

* * *

Sybil entered the library for the second time that day, glad her father was in. He sat behind the computer, working diligently, until she softly cleared her throat.

"Yes, Sybil?"

"See, I was invited to a study group at Isabelle's house, and I was wondering if I would be _allowed_ to go," after the incident at dinner, Robert had decided to ground his daughter from going anywhere unless Cora, Mary, or Edith was going.

"Alright, bring Edith with you; she can help you study,"

"Here's the thing- Edith hasn't taken this class, personal finance. It's been added this year, but only for my class and underneath, so she doesn't have to take it. Edith wouldn't be able to help, and she would be so bored and have nothing to do,"

Robert sighed and shook his head.

"I really shouldn't be letting you go, but if you need to study, you need to study. When are you going?"

"Tomorrow. I'll need to leave around one, and I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I'll call when I leave,"

"And I assume Branson will drive?"

"Do you want me behind the wheel?"

"I'm sure he's available."

* * *

The next day, Sybil got into the car with her bag full of textbooks and notebooks, putting them on the seat next to her. As soon as the car was on the road to town, she climbed into the front seat next to Tom and reprogrammed the GPS.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused, but continued driving.

"We aren't going to Isabelle's study group; we're going to the follow-up rally!"

_"What?" _the car slightly swerved._  
_

The GPS said to turn right up ahead, and Tom did, but he turned to give Sybil a stern look.

"You know what this follow-up rally is doing, right?"

"Counting the votes to petition. Really, Tom, it's safe."

"But you never know, there-"

"It's not like SlutWalk or anything!" by now they had already arrived, and Sybil hurriedly got out of the car to make sure Tom didn't try to make her go back home.

"Wait here while I park, okay?"

"I thought _I _gave the orders around here!" with a cheeky grin, she was inside, walking to the counting area.

* * *

Tom parked as fast as he could and shoved his way past anyone who managed to get in his way, considering he was moving speedily. Not only had he seen more than a few beer bottles, but there were people holding church pro-life signs, and he had a bad feeling.

It was a good thing Sybil had worn a red headband, or he never would have been able to find her. Yet there she was, standing near the front, a fascinated look on her face. It was hard to hear the man speaking, but apparently Sybil was able to hear him, seeing how she was nodding at certain things.

"Sybil, I think it's time we left!" Tom yelled. He could see a few drunk men near the back, and the pro-life supporters were starting to enter as well, chanting something that sounded like 'God hates murderers.'

"He hasn't even counted the votes to petition yet! Once we hear those I'll leave, I promise," Sybil turned back to the man on the stage, who was saying something inaudible into the microphone. The crowd started to settle down a bit to hear what he said, but one man in the back started screaming at the pro-choice supporters.

_"YOU'RE ALL BLOODY MURDERERS! GOD WON'T ACCEPT YOU INTO HEAVEN AND YOU'LL ALL BE DAMNED TO HELL!" _the pro-life group cheered, and Tom saw someone near him clench their jaw in anger.

"YOU CAN'T MURDER SOMETHING THAT ISN'T ALIVE!" someone yelled back.

"CELLS DO HAPPEN TO BE LIVING THINGS!"

Tom couldn't tell who threw the first punch, but the crowd became a madhouse. Some people were having simple shouting matches, while others were full out fighting. The man on the stage had fled, and two women were wrestling where he had been standing.

"M'lady, we need to leave!" Tom said, but when he turned to find Sybil, he couldn't find her. Frantically, he turned in the other direction to see her red headband looking around as well. They locked eyes and Tom made an attempt to move forward to reach her, but a drunken man staggered into his path.

"You wanta kill alla the babies, don't ya?" the man asked.

"I'm on your side!" Tom said. The man lunged for him, and Tom threw a punch, knocking him to the ground. He was out cold, his nose most likely broken.

"My God!" Sybil said, putting a hand to her mouth. Her wide eyes stared down at the man, to the beer bottle, to Tom, back to the man.

"Come on, we need to leave!" Tom reached for Sybil's upper arm- but at the same time a man's arm went the wrong way and whacked her in the head. Letting out a small cry, Sybil fell to the ground, not moving.

_Oh God, please not her, please don't let her be dead, she's too nice a girl, she can't be dead, please let her be okay, _Tom thought. He was frozen in place, horrified. Her eyes fluttered open.

"My head hurts," she said, then shut her eyes again. Tom's heart wasn't in his throat anymore, but it was still pounding. He reached down and scooped her up, then ran as fast as he could through the crowd, hoping nobody would notice he was carrying the Earl of Grantham's daughter out of a rally.

Reaching the car, Tom gingerly laid Sybil in the backseat and put a seatbelt on her for good measure. He drove above the speed limit, his heart pounding the whole time, continually looking at the rearview mirror. A few times Tom could have sworn her breathing stopped, but when he blinked she would be taking a breath.

"Where am I?" Sybil asked, sitting up, as they reached the driveway to Downton Abbey.

"Thank God," Tom said. "Oh, your car," he answered her question.

"My head is pounding!" she said, putting a hand to her forehead. When she felt something wet, Sybil pulled her hand away to see blood. She panicked and looked in the rearview mirror, but it was only a small cut, and she knew head wounds bled more than normal.

"Shit! Oh, I'm sorry, that's not very ladylike. But my father is going to _kill _me when he sees me!"

"If he doesn't kill me first," Tom muttered. The car pulled up to the front door and Tom got out, getting Sybil from the back.

"I don't need help," she protested, but he stopped her.

"You hit your head, you were knocked out, and you're bleeding. I'm going to help you to the door." Tom put one arm around her as they walked up to the door, which Thomas opened.

"She needs a bit of help," Tom said, and Thomas raised his eyebrows.

After Cora and Isobel had come to get Sybil, Tom stood in the doorway, unsure what to do.

"You're going to be in some deep shit," Thomas said, rocking on his heels. Starting to leave, Tom saw Mary walk by and quickly called her over.

"Tell me. Tell me if she's alright, afterwards, okay?"

"If you still have your job," Mary coldly said, turning on her heel.

* * *

_"What were you thinking?"_ Robert yelled, turning to his youngest daughter, who was seated at the foot of her bed. Cora, sitting next to her, pursed her lips and gave him a look.

"Robert, I think this can wait until the morning when Sybil is feeling better. You know she has a mild concussion," Cora said. Isobel had diagnosed her within a minute, patched up the cut on her forehead, and told Sybil to rest and not watch TV for a week.

"No, this needs to be discussed _now," _Robert said, glaring at Sybil. "I told you not to go to another rally. You _lied_ to me to go to one. I bet it was that chauffeur, Branson. When I was checking his Facebook page it said he supported the IRA. He's going to go tomorrow, because-"

"It wasn't Branson's idea!" Sybil said.

"Oh, really?" Robert's tone suggested to not challenge him, but they all knew Sybil would anyways.

"No, he didn't even know! In fact, when we got there, he tried to get me to leave, but I told him I wanted to stay. It was a childish thing to do, but I was excited. So don't blame Branson!"

"He's still going in the morning."

"No, he's not! If you sack Branson, I'll… I'll run away! You'll never hear from me again!" the only place she could think to run to would be Granny's house, but they didn't have to know that.

"I believe there's some truth to Sybil's words," Mary said, and Robert sighed.

"This isn't over. And if I find something else has happened, then he will be gone in an instant!" Robert stormed out of the room, and Cora rubbed Sybil's back.

"You need to go to bed, dear. Just ring in the morning when you want breakfast, and I'll have it sent up," she kissed her daughter on the head and followed Robert, leaving Mary and Edith.

"You're very lucky," was all Mary said, and she left, Edith following, not sure what to say. Sybil sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed.

At least Tom wouldn't be leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Did I capture Tom's emotions in the moment well? Wasn't sure. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Also, if you want (to cry) watch a great video for the Bransons and 3.05 (I know, I know, but it's good), go here: www .youtube watch?v=NebloLxZaw8 . If you don't at least tear up, you're either heartless or don't ship the Bransons. Which I'm not sure why you're reading this story if you don't ship them..**


	8. Chapter 8

_Months Later: June _

Sybil was walking to the library to return a book of her father's when she heard sniffling. Following the sound, she found Mary sitting on a hidden window seat, crying.

"Mary? Are you okay?" she asked, putting the book down.

"I'm fine, Sybil," Mary wiped her tears away, "and the matter doesn't concern you, so you can go back to what you were doing," Sybil, who was getting annoyed with Mary's random outbursts that were increasing lately, sat down next to her older sister.

"You can't keep going on in life like this, concealing your problems and pretending they don't exist! You'll still have them."

"If it doesn't concern you, it doesn't matter!"

"You need someone to confide in, Mary! Nobody can go through life without relieving the burden of their problems to someone else,"

"I have to prove myself, and you wouldn't understand, because you aren't the eldest!"

"What exactly are you trying to prove? That you're better than us all? Even the best people have to get help, and you should know that,"

"Are you done badgering me?"

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"Why should I?"

"Well, I'm not Edith," Mary smiled at the attempted humor and dabbed at her eyes with the wadded handkerchief in her hand. She took a deep breath and turned to Sybil, ready to explain.

"Matthew and I aren't getting along very well anymore. He'd like to get married _now_, whereas I'd rather wait, you know? Most of my friends are engaged, but waiting to get married later. I understand that he's older by several years, and that he's settled and ready to marry. But that's the thing- he's older. _I _haven't gotten settled, _I'm _not ready. Matthew says he understands that, but he truly doesn't. I still love him, and there's no doubt that he still loves me, it's just been rough lately. He told me yesterday that he wonders why we're still engaged, why I don't just call it off,"

"Don't say that! You love each other. If you're both truly invested in the relationship, you'll work it out and come to an agreement,"

"He said he wants to talk to me at the garden party when he emailed me this morning,"

"Hopefully that's a good thing, right?" Sybil put her hand on Mary's shoulder and gave an encouraging smile, which Mary attempted to return.

"One thing you'll learn is that when someone requests to talk to you, it's usually not good news. Anyways, when did _you_ become such an expert on relationship advice?"

"Just from reading around online, and such, I suppose. Francine and Isabelle constantly talk about their boyfriends, too. It's not that hard," Sybil said. Mary smiled and patted her sister on the head, getting up.

"I guess I'll go help Ma-ma coordinate our outfits. I'd like to drink red wine, but we have to wear white dresses. A terrible combination!"

"Oh, get over yourself! Drink the moscato," Mary laughed and walked towards her room. Sybil picked up her book and headed back towards the library, knowing where she would be going afterwards.

* * *

"Your birthday's on the seventeenth, right?" Tom asked, waxing the hood of the car. His sleeves were pushed back, the top button of his dress shirt undone, his tie loose. Sybil loved moments like this, when they were in the garage together, relaxed, just friends. The door was wide open, letting in a breeze and the afternoon light of the summer. Sybil was sitting on a stool that she had smuggled from the old sitting room, since she often sat on grease or something that was a hard stain to explain.

"Yes, and I turn sixteen. It's the day after the garden party, so everyone will be tired out from entertaining the previous day,"

"What's so significant about the garden party? The staff has been making such a big deal about it,"

"It marks the beginning of the summer for the upper class families in Yorkshire. They're all invited, and it lasts from one in the afternoon until everyone leaves, which depends on the circumstances. One year it lasted until midnight, another year everyone left at three because Edith and Mary got food poisoning,"

"Really? That's gross,"

"Very! Mary was able to make it to the servant's tent and throw up in a garbage bin, whereas Edith had no idea and threw up on the lawn. They were the only people who had eaten the fish, which had been brought by Lord Merton's wife,"

"And I suppose they don't like her now?" Tom asked, one eyebrow raised. He found the workings of the upper class, which Sybil had been telling him about in the past months, intriguing. People who had strong dislikes for each other, like her Granny Violet and Sir Phillip Tapsell, were still friends because of the connections. Marriage wasn't always for love, more often it was for status or money. A proper title could make someone who was completely horrible suddenly desirable.

"No, Lady Merton is very kind. It's her son we don't like, Larry. He's been hinting to me that we should date for the past year. He fancies me more than a man should," as Sybil said this, Tom's blood boiled. He knew it was wrong to have feelings for an underage girl, not to mention the daughter of an earl. But Tom felt more at ease around her, like he didn't have to impress Sybil. Most girls he felt a need to prove that he was the man they should go out with. Sybil made him feel like they were the only people around when they spent time together, which had been increasing since her grounding had ended in March.

"I assume he's one of those men who are hard to resist," Tom joked, hoping she wouldn't pick up on the direction he was going in.

"He's quite the contrary, really. Pointy nose and looks like he's up to no good all the time. Not to mention he's eighteen," If Sybil didn't like a man two years older than her, how would she feel about Tom, who was six years older than her? He tried to put the thought out of his mind.

"So you aren't going to date him?"

"No, the relationship would be horrid! Larry's cruel, too. When we were younger, I think I was six, at one of the garden parties he killed a frog because he wanted to. He made Edith and I cry,"

"What about Mary?"

"Mary promptly told him to get rid of the frog, then told Carson what Larry did. Needless to say, he had to stay inside with our old chauffeur," Sybil laughed, and Tom smiled at her anecdote, amused that even upper class boys killed helpless, innocent animals.

"It seems to me that Mary is quite the proper bully,"

"Trust me; she's had her shortcomings as well,"

"Oh, really?"

"Tom, can you keep a secret?" Sybil suddenly became serious, which confused Tom. Most of their conversations were lighthearted banter, or debating about politics and what ifs of history. Not once had he heard her use this tone, which made him feel uneasy.

"Of course, m'lady," Tom wiped his hands on a towel and leaned against the car, arms crossed. Sybil glanced away, wishing there was someone better she could tell. Of course, Tom was the only person she _could _tell: he was the only person she trusted that didn't already know. All her friends at school would go to _The People _in seconds, and the scandal would be spread across the cover.

"Pinky promise for me." Sybil held out her pinky. Tom rolled his eyes jokingly and held out his, wrapping it around her small one. Her cheeks got a little pinker as she pulled her hand away. He recrossed his arms and glanced out at the driveway, pretending not to notice.

"It was two years ago, just about. Mary was eighteen, and she had just gotten engaged to Matthew. We were at a benefit ball, staying overnight at the 41 Hotel. I'm not sure _how_ it happened, but…" Sybil paused, trying to form her thoughts into words, "This man from Turkey, Kemal Pamuk, snuck into her room. He was rude, flirting with Mary the whole night even though she had shown him her engagement ring countless times. She was interested in him, of course- who wouldn't be? He was a fancy foreigner and he was attractive. But Mary was only mildly interested- she was engaged, mind you."

"What did he do?"

"He snuck into her room, and… well, you know. Forced himself onto her. Mary didn't cry out in fear that someone would come in and make assumptions and Matthew would call off the engagement. Then he… he died- in her bed! And Mary had to get Ma-ma and Anna to help carry him back to his room. It was a huge ordeal,"

"Did anybody else find out?" Tom asked, fascinated yet disgusted by the story. Why a man would force himself onto a woman, he didn't know, yet it was interesting how the ladies had to carry a dead body to another room.

"Edith sent a letter to the Turkish Embassy and word got out, but our lawyers were on it before too many people heard the story. Now everyone just believes it was a rumor started by people trying to incite a war,"

"Wow."

"Sounds like something that would happen in a soap, doesn't it?"

"It truly does,"

"You cannot tell anybody though! We'd both be in deep water,"

"I gave you my pinky, m'lady, you can rest assured,"

Sybil giggled, and Tom laughed with her.

* * *

**A/N: Just some Mary/Sybil sisterly interaction and cute S/T times :) Up next- THE GARDEN PARTY! I can't wait to write the next chapter, hope you enjoyed this one! **


	9. Chapter 9

"I look horrid." Mary said, staring at herself in the full-length mirror. Anna smiled and shook her head.

"I'd say the exact opposite, m'lady. If Matthew _is_ going to be saying anything negative to you, I'm sure he'll change his mind as soon as he sees you," she said. Mary was wearing a cream and navy striped dress with lace detailing on the shoulders, with short sleeves and a hemline going to just below her knees. The dress was paired with one inch navy wedges and a cream woven straw hat.

"You're just saying that so poor Anna will compliment her. Don't feel obliged, Anna," Edith said. Sybil glanced up from her book and the two and rolled her eyes, looking back down at the words.

"Sybil, did you even hear what I just said? Get your head out of your book," Mary said, the annoyance clear in her words, and Sybil quickly looked over.

"She just said the Grey family is coming," Edith said, and Sybil's heart raced. She started to sweat a bit and stood up.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom," she put her book on Mary's bedside table and left the room.

"I bet she likes him," Mary said.

"That's one thing I can agree with you on," Edith replied, walking over to the mirror to fix her hair.

Out in the hall, Sybil was pacing. Larry was coming? They said they wouldn't be able to come this year! Sybil thought she had _finally_ escaped his pestering. She was nervous as to what he was going to do… not only was her birthday the next day, but Larry had recently sent Sybil a Facebook message that he had ended his relationship with some other girl. Obviously he was interested in Sybil again, even though they hadn't talked since the year before at the Grey's annual New Year's Ball.

She hoped he wouldn't try anything.

* * *

Tom sat in the servant's dining room, sipping a cup of tea. Being a chauffeur, he technically wasn't allowed to be out at the party like the other maids, so he was stuck here with Isis and Ivy, who was still watching a few things for Mrs. Patmore.

The phone in Carson's office began to ring, and Tom stared at the doorway to the butler's private room. He wasn't sure whether or not to answer it, so he stayed where he was, reading about the news on his laptop.

"Well, are you going to answer it?" Ivy asked, passing by with a tray of deviled eggs in each hand. She left, and Tom groaned, rushing into Carson's office and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, is Gwen Dawson there? We tried contacting her first number, but there was no answer, so we figured we'd call this one."

"She's busy right now, but I can take a message," Tom reached for the notepad and pen sitting on Carson's desk, hoping the butler wouldn't notice if they were out of place.

"Alright, well you can tell her that we have accepted her at Brown University and would like her to call us back within a week to discuss coming across the pond. The number she would want to call is 401-397-2492. Thank you!" the line went dead as a smile grew across Tom's face. Sybil had told him all about the plan to get Gwen into college in the United States, and how they hoped it was successful.

Pulling on his jacket, Tom ran outside with the piece of paper. It was going to be good.

* * *

"I absolutely could not believe he would do something like that!" Francine said, stopping to take a sip of her champagne.

"So you aren't dating anymore?" Isabelle asked. Sybil sighed. Her friends were nice, smart, and they could be funny on occasion- but they weren't interesting. All they talked about were boys, grades, or school, while she wanted to talk about politics, history, and feminism.

"Is that Larry Grey?" Francine pointed behind Sybil, and she turned around to see Larry staring at them. He winked and she quickly turned back around.

"He still fancies you?" Isabelle asked.

"It's pathetic," Sybil said.

"Why not try it out? He can't be _that_ bad, and it's not like you couldn't use the experience. Besides, you haven't mentioned any other boys," Francine winked back at Larry and Sybil rolled her eyes.

"I've got someone else in mind," Sybil said. She turned her head to the right and saw that someone running towards her, a big grin on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, m'lady, but I think you'll want to know this," Tom leaned towards Sybil's ear, and she felt his head bump her hat. "Gwen got accepted to Brown," he whispered, and Sybil pulled away abruptly, mouth open in shock.

"You're kidding!" she said, hands over her mouth.

"Swear on the Blarney Stone."

"Excuse me for a moment, I've got to share news with someone," Sybil said, jogging to find Gwen with Tom. She pointed at the servant's tent, where Gwen was taking a platter of deviled eggs.

"Gwen!" Sybil called out. She glanced over, surprised.

"Gwen, you got accepted!" Sybil said. Gwen's eyes widened and she looked down at the platter in her hands.

"Take this, take this!" she pushed it at Daisy and squealed, jumping up and down. Gwen reached out and hugged both Sybil and Branson, all three giddily smiling. They hugged until Gwen pulled away, still squealing.

"I can't believe it! I put in a lot of hard work, so I know it was good, but… I didn't really think they'd accept! I thought my safety would, but not Brown. Wow!"

"Congratulations, Gwen! This is great, really great! I'm so glad for you!" Sybil said, hugging her friend again.

"I'm proud," Tom smiled. He was about to say something else when he felt a smaller hand push itself into his, and he froze, before squeezing Sybil's hand. She looked up and grinned at him. Gwen noticed the interaction and went back to get the platter of deviled eggs.

"Lady Sybil." Sybil turned to see Mrs. Hughes and let go of Tom's hand. "Your mother was looking for you," Sybil looked back at Tom, then walked off towards the tent where she would be.

"Be careful, or you'll end up with a broken heart _and_ a notice," she smiled and walked away, leaving Tom standing on his own. He scanned the area for where Sybil was, seeing her standing by her mother under another tent. She looked at him and mouthed 'garage later,' then turned back to her mother.

* * *

"Sybil, darling, you should talk to Larry. He's been trying to see you all afternoon," Cora said. Sybil discreetly pulled her mobile out of her pocket and checked the time- 5:26. Hopefully by eight her friends would leave and she'd be able to sneak off to the garage to talk to Tom.

"Do I have to? He's horrible,"

"Just one conversation. I'm not saying you have to do anything with him. Just talk to him," Sybil sighed in defeat and set off to find Larry. He wasn't that hard to find, for as soon as he had seen her walking alone, he sidled up next to her.

"Hello, Sybil,"

"Larry."

"Come on, don't bring the entire mood down. This is a fun party, keep it light," Larry turned down a path through the woods, and Sybil had no choice but to follow.

"I'm only talking to you because my mother wants me to. Just thought you should know,"

"I'm a nice chap!" Sybil snorted.

"Who was that grubby boy you were with earlier?" Larry asked after a moment of silence.

"The chauffeur?"

"Why were you with your _chauffeur?" _

"Is there something wrong with that, Larry?"

"He's part of your staff."

"Mary's friends with Anna,"

"Anna is Mary's lady's maid, so there's nothing wrong with that. He's your chauffeur; all he does is drive you around. Don't tell me you _talk_ to him!"

"Maybe I do. It's not any of your business,"

"Talk to me when you've got some sense in you. I like you a lot Sybil, I really do- but you're crazy. Becoming friends with your staff? That's not right. You'll be better in two years," Larry walked away; back to the friends he was with, leaving Sybil on her own. Realizing nobody would notice if she left then, she headed towards the garage, staying behind a few trees.

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright to be here while your party is going on?"

"It's fine. It's not like anybody's going to notice anyways. I usually stay with Francine and Isabelle until they leave, then go inside,"

"Have they left?"

"I think so. I don't really care, anyways. They're annoying!"

"Excited for your birthday tomorrow?"

"Not really. It's nothing special around here; I just get a little cake at dinner. Red velvet, that's my favorite,"

"Not special? That's different. At home you always got to sleep in, and when you woke up ma had made some of her delicious mash and bangers. A whole plate, with black pudding and white pudding, too. Then you didn't have to do any chores, or go to school, just do what you wanted all day. I'd go to the library, while my brothers played football and my sisters went to a salon. Opening presents was a little after that. You got to have whatever you wanted for dinner, too. I always asked for fish and chips with a Guinness,"

"Did they give you the Guinness?"

"Since my fourteenth birthday, yes,"

"That sounds like so much fun! I like when you tell stories about Ireland. I'd love to visit one day,"

"You've never been there?"

"No. I've been to Glasgow, Duneagle, maybe somewhere in Wales, but not Ireland. Yet,"

"Maybe I'll bring you someday,"

"I'd like that."

"Actually, I got you something for your birthday,"

"Tom! You don't need to do something like that. Really."

"Too bad, already got it!" he handed Sybil a poorly wrapped rectangle. She gave him a reprimanding look and slid a finger under one of the folds. Pulling the wrapping off, she saw a worn book with the title _The Second Sex._

"Thought you'd want to read it. It's one of my favorite books, and this is my copy,"

"Wow. Tom, I really don't know what to say- I really don't. Thank you so much! I really appreciate it," looking up, she leaned forward and gave him a quick hug. Tom smiled, relishing in the fact that Sybil had held his hand _and_ hugged him in one day.

_Luck of the Irish, hm?_ he thought.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in so long! Life has taken a turn for the _extremely _hectic (auditions, being sick, research papers, no inspiration to write, etc.) and I haven't been able to write. However, I got some downtime tonight and just HAD to write for something. This chapter happened! It's a bit longer than usual, which I hope makes up for the less than usual quality. I will try to update Shadow Mentality this weekend, but no promises. If I do, it'll likely be Friday night (completely free) or Sunday morning. Thanks for being patient, I'll try to regularly update again within the next month or two. Things have been crazy and for now it's going to stay that way, unfortunately. Thanks again! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

_August_

Mary sat silent in the tea room, staring out the window at the empty grounds of Downton. Edith and Cora were making arrangements for her departure to Corpus Christi College at Oxford. She would have been joining Mary at Christ Church, but Edith had wanted to study Classics, which Corpus Christi was known for.

"Mary, don't be mute on the last day for _both _your sisters. Contribute to the conversation for once," Cora said, sipping her tea.

"I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"Edith asked if you would be sharing your flat with anyone,"

"Yes. Anna is going to Christ Church as well this year and I invited her,"

"You're going to share your flat with _Anna,_ but not me, your _sister?"_ Edith asked, offended. Mary shrugged and continued to stare at the horizon, Cora pursing her lips. Sybil knew she had been upset when Matthew had called off their engagement at the garden party. But when he had brought his new girlfriend Lavinia to dinner the previous day, Mary had shut down. The Mary sitting in front of them was not the Mary they knew.

"Are you excited to go to the States, Sybil?" Cora asked. Sybil nodded, not glancing up from her book. She would be attending a program in Cincinnati, where Grandma-ma Martha lived, for two years to get a head start on her job. Sybil's declaration of wanting to join the program and be a nurse caused a debacle with Robert, but Cora convinced him to let her do it. She could always go to Christ Church later if the nurse phase ended, and they could spare the money. He agreed, but only if Sybil stayed with Martha instead of living in a dorm. Sybil was ecstatic she would be in the same country as Gwen, where they could spend time together as equals, not as employer and employee.

"Well, I'll let you girls get to what you want to do," Cora stood up, leaving, and Edith glanced out at where Mary was staring, then back at Mary.

"Could I at least share the flat with you and Anna?" she quietly asked. "I know I'm going to Oxford early with Aunt Rosamund, but it would be nice to stay somewhere with someone I know during the year,"

"I suppose. It's got two bedrooms… I'll share with Anna and you'll get your own," Mary said, standing up like it pained her to do so. Sybil knew what she was going to do: take a walk. Mary always took a walk when she was in a bad mood, or needed to think.

Sybil preferred to go somewhere else- the garage.

* * *

"I'm _telling_ you Tom, they can't _all_ be like that!"

"And why not? Every American I've seen is a bloody idiot!"

"Have you been to America itself?"

"No."

"I rest my case," Sybil sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You wish for equality yet you're so prejudiced!" Tom raised his eyebrows at her comment and began to laugh.

"So tell me how this is going to work,"

"Well, we get up at four in the morning, or at least I do, and you drive me to the airport at five. My flight is at seven-"

"Are you flying first class?"

"I don't know, actually. Why does that matter?"

"Just wondering. Carry on,"

"Anyways, my flight is at seven and goes to the JFK Airport. Since the flight is almost eight hours, I should get there at eleven. Then my connecting flight is at noon, and is a bit over two hours, so I should get off around two thirty in the afternoon in Cincinnati, due to the time change. My Grandma-ma should be waiting there and then I'm there for two years!"

She sounded so excited, but Tom was surprised at the length of the program- two years? Yes, Sybil would be a qualified nurse in half the amount of time someone else might take, but he wouldn't get to see her for that long. Tom would never admit it, but he was upset to see her go.

"Shoot, I need to go so I can get ready for dinner in time,"

"Don't forget to take a picture for me!" Tom said as she rushed out of the garage. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding what he would do the next day. To tell her, or to see if the feelings would go away over two years. Tom doubted they would, seeing how he felt completely different about her than he had about any other woman.

* * *

Sybil finished buttoning her blazer and turned to Anna, who was suppressing a full grin.

"Do I look alright?" she asked, and Anna nodded, handing her a pair of red heels. Sybil slipped them on and glanced at her clock.

"I'm already twenty minutes late, they've probably started without me… better hurry!" after Anna took a picture on Sybil's mobile she was out the door in seconds, and Anna let out a low chuckle.

Sybil raced down the hall, the stairs, down more halls, until she reached the dining room. She could hear them inside, already starting the first course, and took a deep breath, then marched in with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Violet, Robert, Carson, and Mary were staring at her in horror, Edith, Lavinia, and Matthew looked amused, Isobel looked pleased, and Cora had a mixture of pride and surprise on her face.

"Well?" Sybil asked after a minute.

"I _love_ it," Cora said, smiling. She pulled the chair next to her, which was empty, out for Sybil, and she sat down at it.

"What are you wearing, exactly?" Mary asked after a few minutes of quiet besides the clinking of silverware against plates.

"A pantsuit. They're actually quite fashionable this season,"

"That was last season," Mary corrected, and Sybil rolled her eyes.

"I still think it's cute!" she received a supportive look from Edith and returned it.

"You know, I could show you the store where I got it-"

"I'd love to go sometime," Edith said. Sybil's bold entrance was soon forgotten and the focus was on Matthew and Lavinia- more on how they met, how they were able to get engaged so soon, etc, etc. Mary left quickly after dinner started, claiming a headache, though everyone knew she was faking.

* * *

Sybil walked away from the desk over to Tom, her ticket in hand.

"Not many people here, so it shouldn't take too much time to get through security. I've still got a few minutes," she said, yawning.

"You never showed me the picture," Tom said, motioning to her mobile. She quickly produced the photo and handed him her mobile.

Sybil looked happy, excited, and most of all, she looked beautiful to him in this picture. Tom took a breath and-

"You know, I could send it to you, if you want," she interrupted.

"That would be nice,"

She programmed his number into her phone and sent it. Tom felt his mobile buzz in his pocket seconds later, and smiled. They'd be able to contact each other.

"I suppose I should be going," Sybil pulled the handles on her suitcases up and took her backpack from Tom, slinging it over her shoulder. "I'll miss you." She held out her arms for a hug and he obliged, stepping forward and hugging her back.

She turned to go, but Tom called out.

"You know, Sybil, I…" he paused, and she motioned for him to go on. "I really feel like you're more than a friend to me."

"In what way?"

"I feel it's out of place to say, but I- I fancy you," Tom turned bright red, but forced himself to continue. "I know it's not right- I've told myself that many, many times. You're underage, and your father employs me. But I've been taking courses. I'm taking a side job as a journalist, I'm making something of myself-"

"That's wonderful!" he noticed she only paid attention to him getting another job.

"You only care about the job, not my feelings, don't you?"

"I do, I'm flattered, but-"

"Don't say that, Sybil."

"Why can't I say that?"

"Flattered is a word posh people use before they say no."

"Now you're sounding much more like yourself!"

"It's taken all I've got to say this, don't make fun of me, please,"

"I'm not, Tom, but I really do have to go,"

"Then think about it, could you?"

"Are you expecting me to make a decision right here, right now? Because I cannot think of something that fast, I have no inkling of how I feel about this-"

"No, not at all, just… don't think of me differently."

"How could I do that? You're still the same!"

"Tell your parents if you want, get me fired, it's fine."

"I could never tell them. Your secret is safe with me, Tom. Tell my family I say goodbye, please," she walked away towards the security area, and Tom's heart fell.

Tom put his chauffeur's cap back on and left as soon as Sybil was out of sight, trying to mask the pain on his face. He hadn't been outright rejected, but was close to it. It still stung, and he knew that tonight he would be sneaking out to the bar for some Guinness.

* * *

Sybil wasn't sure what to make of what Tom had said. She felt something for him- that was for sure. But she had never been focused on by boys, and never really had crushes on them like her friends. So what was she feeling?

Being around Tom was wonderful. He loved a good argument, and was far more interesting than her friends from school. She felt at ease around him, like she could be herself, instead of the proper yet bold _Lady_ Sybil.

Sitting back in her seat and glancing out the window at the clouds, Sybil smiled. Nobody in the States would know that she was a Lady, and she could just be plain old Sybil to them. It would be much less restricting, and she had a feeling she was going to like this much more than she had thought in the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: So we've finished all the Season One events and started into Season Two! :D Now for a question... do you want some chapters with Sybil at school in the U.S. or just a time skip two years forward to when she gets back home? Tom would be included somehow either way.. please answer and I can do either! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_2 Years Later_

Sybil sat in her seat, waiting to get off the plane. It was ten in the morning here and she was anxious- anxious to get back home, anxious to go to the dinner party, anxious to see _a certain person._ She still didn't look eighteen, and could never remember that the drinking age in the U.S. was twenty-one, so she had gotten in trouble once already for it. They had brushed it off since she was living in the U.S. on a green card and still had her Yorkshire accent, but Sybil had a feeling there was something to do with the fact that her I.D. said _Lady_ on it.

She liked her friends there dearly and wished she didn't have to leave them, but Robert had set something up so Sybil would be able to work at the hospital in Ripon under Dr. Clarkson while working on getting a higher degree. Of course, she could tell her parents (at least Robert) thought she'd get bored with nursing, though Sybil was determined to prove them wrong. Over the course of the program she had found that she enjoyed nursing much more than she thought she would.

There was also _him._ Tom. Sybil hadn't really done anything with any other boys, because she always compared them to him. She only liked boys with blue eyes, and he had to have a real conversation with her. Whenever Sybil snuck into bars with her friends, the guys she talked to just stared down her shirt the whole time. She wanted to have a relationship with someone she could talk to. They had kept in touch, more than Sybil had with either of her friends, but his confession before she left was still replaying in her head: _"I feel it's out of place to say, but I- I fancy you."_ They had both put it behind for two years… but she hadn't seen him for two years. The only people from Downton Sybil had seen in person were Cora, Edith, Mary, and Mary's horrible boyfriend Richard Carlisle. Robert disliked the States almost as much as Violet and always claimed he was 'too busy' to be visiting. Sybil could see through his lies, but didn't question it. Mary was his favorite daughter and all three knew it.

After departing the plane and walking through the terminals to the escalator, she found herself in baggage claim, waiting for her plaid suitcases to come around. Gwen had loved the suitcases and ordered one herself, saying she'd use it when she came back to visit. Once Sybil picked the two of them up, she turned around and groaned, wondering how she would be able to find Tom in the mass of people. _It's like one of those mosh pits, _she thought. Oh, how different Sybil in Cincinnati was from Lady Sybil in Yorkshire. If worst came to worst, she could always call a cab.

Then the sign caught her eye- _WELCOME BACK SYBIL!_ it said, and she grinned. Briskly walking over to the holder of it, she found herself standing in from of Tom- and Edith. Sybil hugged Edith tightly, smiling at Tom over her shoulder.

"Sybil, your _hair!_ It's all gone!" Edith said, pulling away to inspect Sybil's bob. It was cropped to just above her chin, with a small side fringe.

"Like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Now Mary's the only one with long hair!"

"How come you're the only one who came?" Sybil asked, glancing around to make sure nobody was hiding. She didn't want to make Edith feel bad, she just felt a little unappreciated.

"Everyone else is so busy because the garden party is today and apparently Matthew is making some sort of announcement. Mary already knows what it is and she was all sour about it yesterday,"

"I'm glad you came though!"

"Well, we should get going, shouldn't we? I've got a surprise for you- wait here with Branson," Edith rushed off out the doors to the parking lot and Sybil turned to Tom.

"Welcome back!" he said, and Sybil stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him for a tight hug. Tom smiled and hugged her back, squeezing his arms around her tighter until she was laughing, telling him to stop.

"Were they all idiots like I said they would be?" Tom asked, and Sybil rolled her eyes.

"Some of them, yes, but not the people I associated with. However, they like to get as drunk as they can on Saint Patrick's Day,"

"It's a disgrace to a holy day, I'm telling you!"

"Where is Edith? She was the one wanting to leave, yet she's disappeared,"

"Let's go outside and I'll show you!" Tom took Sybil's suitcases before she could notice, and despite her protesting, continued to carry them.

Sybil saw the family car. Then she saw Edith in the driver's seat.

"Is that Edith _driving?"_ she asked, shielding her eyes with her hand. The sun was unusually bright, especially for the time of day. Tom noticed that as well, thinking that the sun had come out just for her arrival home.

He hadn't done _anything_ with any other women. A new maid, Edna, had tried to start a relationship with him, but Tom didn't like her at all. The only woman he could think of was Sybil, and as soon as she had stepped into the baggage claim area he knew why. Tom's fondness- no, it was more than that- for her was renewed. Plus she was eighteen now, old enough to decide what she was going to do. Tom wasn't about to get his hopes up, though. She probably hadn't thought about what he said over the two years, he assumed.

Tom was wrong. It was the thing Sybil thought about the most, besides her classes. She just didn't know how she felt about him, even now. It was like a best friend had returned, to her.

"Yes, yes it is," he replied. Sybil smiled and ran over to the car, opening the door, and sliding into the back seat. Tom noticed this and sat beside her.

"Be the chauffeur, Edith! Take us home!" Sybil said, and Edith laughed.

"I'm glad there's a GPS," she joked, tapping the option to give her directions to Downton. They pulled out of the parking lot with a start and Sybil grabbed the seatbelt, pulling it on and making a face. Tom laughed, shaking his head.

"Not the best start there," he said.

"Oh, come on! I had to move before someone honked at me," Edith said, pushing her hair back and turning a corner just as fast. Sybil held onto her seatbelt tightly, turning to Tom as Edith turned the radio up, blasting some pop song.

"She doesn't _always_ drive like this, right?" she whispered.

"No, she's actually quite good unless she's under pressure," he whispered back, and Sybil nodded.

"You should see the roads in America. They're all so different and many of them are horrible drivers," Sybil said loud enough that Edith could hear.

"They're Americans," Tom said, snorting, "and all they care about is freedom and fried chicken."

"And beer. Don't forget beer," Sybil said. Edith just laughed, unable to stop, as the two continued making up American stereotypes.

* * *

_ Sybil was with her new best friend Michelle Kline, cleaning the bathrooms for a volunteering project, when she got an idea. _

_ "Michelle, could you take a picture of me cleaning a toilet?" Sybil asked, pulling her mobile out and handing it to Michelle._

_ "I'm not even going to ask why," she replied, finding the camera. Sybil posed in front of the toilet with a bottle of Clorox and a scrubber brush, making a disgusted face. Michelle took the picture and handed the mobile back to Sybil. _

_ "Who are you sending it to?" she asked, and Sybil grinned._

_ "A guy from home,"_

_ "Come on, details!"_

_ "Uh, he's Irish,"_

_ "Like Niall Horan?" Michelle asked, rushing over and looking at the mobile screen._

_ "Now that I think about it, they look alike, but no, he's very different from Niall,"_

_ "Why? They're both Irish!"_

_ "That's one of the things he would hate. He thinks Americans are idiots,"_

_ "I'm offended but intrigued. Now I want to meet him!"_

* * *

"Lady Sybil, what are you doing down here?" Mrs. Patmore asked as Sybil moved past her to the pantry.

"Didn't Anna tell you?" she asked back, looking for the ingredients.

"No."

"I'm baking something for Ma-ma to surprise her!" Sybil took all the ingredients and set them on the table, then started searching the cupboards and drawers for the tools needed.

"Do you need any help?"

"If you could set the oven to three hundred and seventy-five degrees that would be _wonderful_," Sybil said, and Mrs. Patmore did so. She then crossed her arms and leaned against the counter to watch what would happen as Sybil tied an apron on.

* * *

_Her mobile rang and Sybil reached for it, looking at the caller. Tom. It was ten at night, which meant it was… two in the morning there? She quickly answered._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Sybil, heyy," Tom slurred, and she just _knew_ he was drunk._

_ "Tom, where are you?" she asked, hearing the din of what was probably a bar in the background._

_ "Mai-den Molly's,"_

_ "Why are you there at two in the morning still? What about closing time?"_

_ "It's a lock-in," a loud roar from the background, "and we're watching a movie," Sybil sighed._

_ "Tom, I should be getting to bed," _

_ "With me."_

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "What?" Sybil shook her head and almost laughed. He was probably hilarious drunk._

_ "I've got to go. We'll talk later, okay?"_

_ "Love 'ou," the line went dead and Sybil stared at the phone._

* * *

Sybil came downstairs after changing quickly and opened the oven, poking a toothpick into her cake. It came out clean and she opened the oven all the way, taking the cake out and setting the pan on the table. The top quickly deflated, but Sybil looked extremely proud of herself, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows.

"Is that supposed to be a soufflé?" Mrs. Patmore asked, peering around Sybil at the 'cake.'

"It's a cake!" Sybil reached across the table for the frosting she had made and took a spreader, dipping it in the bowl and spreading the pink frosting on the uneven cake.

Looking through the window to the kitchen, slightly hidden by a potted plant, was Cora. Carson stood next to her, silently disapproving of a Lady cooking instead of the cook, but he would not tell anybody but Robert this.

"She's really making that cake for _me?"_ Cora asked.

"It seems so, m'lady,"

Cora smiled, her eyes showing how proud she was.

"Don't let her know that I know about this. Just have her bring it out or whatever she was going to do and I will act very surprised," she said. Then Cora turned on her heel to go welcome the first guests.

* * *

_"I'm not going on a date with that guy," Sybil said, finishing putting her hair up. Lizzy sighed._

_ "Come on, Syb, it's just a date. You're not committing or anything,"_

_ "Syb has a boy back home she likes. He's Irish," Michelle said._

_ "Like Niall?" Lizzy yelled._

_ "He's nothing like Niall!" Sybil said._

_ "Suit yourself. It's not like this guy would know," Lizzy said._

_ "It just doesn't feel right," Sybil said. The other two shrugged and went to the bathroom to finish their makeup, leaving Sybil to think if she really did like Tom or not._

* * *

Sybil found herself sitting in between Larry and Francine. _Of course,_ she thought, taking a gulp instead of a sip of her wine, letting it burn on the way down. _Seems like my new friends have rubbed off on me a bit too much,_ she thought.

"How was America?" Larry asked, glancing around at the grounds of Downton.

"Wonderful. I really enjoyed being there,"

"We could go sometime, you know,"

"What?"

"You and I. We could go visit the States,"

"What makes you think I would enjoy that?"

"You enjoyed being there, you said! So I suggest we go there together. Maybe after Christmas this year," he said, leaning back and taking a sip of wine. Sybil made a face as if she had been insulted and turned to Francine and Isabelle.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you and Larry were dating!" Isabelle said.

"We aren't."

"Larry told us earlier you've been dating since March."

"No, we haven't. I only spoke to him a few times while I was away," Sybil insisted, but Francine rolled her eyes.

"You're shy about it, that's fine. I was the same with Frank," she said. As soon as the first course was served, Sybil turned to Larry, who had just taken a large bit of chicken.

"Why exactly are you telling them we're dating?"

"Because we _are_," Larry said, placing his hand on Sybil's thigh. She swatted it away and discreetly pointed her knife at him.

"We're talking about this later."

Trying to forget about the incident with Larry, Sybil brought the cake out shortly after dessert was served, placing it on the plate in front of Cora.

"What is this?" Cora asked, feigning surprise. Robert had heard about the cake-baking from Carson and thought she should have been an actress with that reaction.

"I baked you a cake! Surprise!" Sybil said, grinning. Everyone at the table smiled appreciatively and hoped Cora wouldn't offer to share.

"Thank you, darling. This is a wonderful cake," Cora reached over and hugged her daughter, a few tears of happiness in her eyes. She was glad to have all three back again.

"Excuse me, I have an announcement!" Matthew called out. This was followed by a few people clinking their glasses with their forks. Sybil sat down on an empty seat by Edith, who was quietly talking to Anthony Strallan. The large group went silent and gave their attention to Matthew.

"Lavinia and I are engaged, and we are hoping to get married next year," he said, and many people clapped. Sybil saw Mary excuse herself from where she was sitting by Sir Richard and walk out towards the woods, probably to the place where the three played as children.

"Edith, we need to go," Sybil said.

"I'm afraid she won't want me to comfort her. I've always caused trouble,"

"It's worth a try. She may want anyone."

"Alright, I'll go," Edith got up and the two followed Mary into the woods. Indeed, she was there, sitting by the now mossy playhouse the three had played house in years ago. Her head was in her hands and the two could hear her crying. Edith sat on Mary's right, Sybil on her left.

"Go away," Mary said half-heartedly.

"We won't," Edith said. Mary lifted her head and turned to her, then burying her face in her sister's shoulder. Unsure of what to do, Edith put her arm around Mary.

"He loves her; he's forgotten everything we've had! And I've tried to accept Lavinia, but I just can't help being jealous of everything she does with him,"

"It's fine to be jealous," Sybil said.

"But he acts as if we're perfectly fine! Matthew has just put the past behind and doesn't realize that I may still feel the same for him,"

"Do you?" Edith asked.

"I wouldn't be crying if I didn't!"

"Then why date Sir Richard?" Sybil asked.

"I was trying to make him jealous so he would realize that he liked me better, and break up with Lavinia. Instead I'm stuck with Sir Richard and I'll probably have to marry him,"

"Why not tell him how you feel? He might still feel the same, like you,"

"It's hopeless! I'm hopeless. It's over."

"Give it a try, Mary. We may have bad blood from the past, but I don't like seeing you like this. We _are_ sisters," Edith said. Mary sighed and nodded.

"Not today. But I will tell him."

* * *

_"When you come back, we should go see a concert or do something fun," Tom said. Sybil was glad that this time he had called her he wasn't drunk. Of course, he had profusely apologized for the incident and assured her it wouldn't happen again. Hopefully. _

_ "Definitely! Just spending time in the garage was getting a bit boring. Not to mention stuffy,"_

_ "Well, the garage is getting pretty lonely. I've been spending more time writing for my extra job, though. Hopefully they'll ask me to be full-time so I'll be a real journalist,"_

_ "That would be wonderful! Political, I'm assuming?"_

_ "Of course. That was what I studied: philosophy, political science, economics, and sociology,"_

_ "Where did you go? You've never told me,"_

_ "Trinity College. Prestigious. First in my family to go there, only because I got a scholarship,"_

_ "That's quite the accompli-"_

_ "Your father's coming, I have to go!" the line clicked and Sybil sighed, rolling over on her bed. Only two months until she went back to Yorkshire._

* * *

After leaving Mary and Edith, Sybil began walking along the path through the woods to clear her head. She really needed to talk to Larry, and-

"Sybil!" she turned and saw the devil himself, walking at a brisk pace towards her. _So close to the garage,_ she thought.

"So, what was all this about us being a couple?"

"I ran into your Aunt Rosamund in London a while ago. She mentioned your fancying me and I figured I would tell everyone since if you fancy me, you'd want to date me," Sybil could see Tom in the garage out of the corner of her eye, but had to turn so her back was to the garage to face Larry, who had been moving around. She laughed.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! Aunt Rosamund just likes to meddle. She knows you fancy me so she probably just said it to set us up. That's all,"

"Stop lying, Sybil," Larry said, forcing a grin onto his face. Sybil got an uneasy feeling and wished she hadn't strayed so far from her sisters, and that she was closer to the garage.

"I'm not, so you can go tell them you were kidding and that we aren't seeing each other,"

"No, we're going to see each other now, because I've told them all and I'd look like a fool telling them it was a joke,"

"Fine then. I'll tell them myself," Sybil turned, but Larry grabbed her wrist and jerked her back.

"Let _go, _Larry," she said, trying to pry his fingers off with her other hand.

"You're being unreasonable," he said, and Sybil pushed him away.

"Go away."

"I'm not going until we settle this!"

"She said go away." Sybil jumped at hearing Tom's voice and took a step back as Larry was distracted, Tom walking through the trees towards them.

"Oh, now you've got the staff involved. Wonderful,"

"Just leave it, Larry!" Sybil said.

"No, we are going to settle this, and you are going to be my girlfriend!" Larry stepped toward Sybil, and she took another back.

"I'd back off if I were you," Tom said.

"Shut it, tosser," Larry said.

"That crossed the line." Tom punched Larry in the face, sending him back into a tree. Larry shoved him off and tried to swing back, but Tom ducked and punched him in the gut. Leaning over, Larry gripped a tree for support and glanced up.

"You're a bloody chauffeur; you aren't going to get anywhere!" Larry said before taking off where he came from.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked, walking over to Sybil.

"I'm fine. Thanks, actually. A bit dramatic but should do the trick."

"Do you think he'll tell?"

"I should hope not, but if he does I'll stick up for you like I did earlier. Besides, it's his word against mine, and we _were_ alone. At least at the start of the conversation,"

"I'm glad I thought of coming out to see what was going on. Stepped in at the right moment,"

"I could have handled it myself, you know. I took a self-defense class,"

"Oh, I'm sure you could have. I just got a kick out of punching the bastard in the face." Sybil laughed and the two started towards the garage, Sybil forgetting the garden party altogether.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there was some American bashing involved here... but from what I read online it seems that Brits dislike us and our patriotism ;) Also, I in no way/shape/form am promoting One Direction. Actually, I'm not really a fan, but it seems like every time the word 'Irish' is mentioned girls at school go crazy about Niall. Hope you enjoyed! **


	12. Chapter 12

_Some time later_

"When do you get off?" she finished wiping the counter down and lifted her head, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you get in here?" Sybil asked, turning around to see Tom, who was cheekily smiling at her. His arms were folded and he was leaning against the door frame, his chauffeur's cap tucked under his arm.

"You didn't answer my question,"

"And you didn't answer mine!"

"Fine, I asked for you and the nurse at the desk told me you were cleaning a recently vacated room,"

"I get off early at seven. I was supposed to get off at ten, but someone else is able to come in early,"

"Would you like to go out for drinks later, perhaps?"

"To a pub?"

"Yes. I've got the rest of the day off, since the Dowager's not going to dinner,"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"If you want to think of it that way," he gave her that self-assured grin and Sybil felt her heart beat the tiniest bit faster.

"I'll go, I'll go. Just leave until the end of my shift, alright?"

"It's five! What am I supposed to do?" Tom made a puppy face and she rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Oh, go to the car or something. I'm sure you brought your mobile to keep yourself busy. Write an article!"

"I'll help you instead; it sounds much more fun," he walked over to the bed, which Sybil was stripping, and took the fitted sheet from the pile at the end of the bed.

"Tom."

"Yes, Nurse Crawley?"

"Do you even know _how_ to make a bed?"

"Psh- of course I know how to make a bed! I'm not _stupid,"_ Tom handed the rest of the pile to her and started stretching the fitted sheet over the top of the bed. As he was pulling it over the third corner, the sheet bunched up and came off of one of the top corners.

"Shite." Sybil laughed and took the sheet from him, pulling it tightly over the corners of the bed to the underside of the mattress. After a minute of smoothing it out, she put her hands on her hips and triumphantly grinned at Tom.

"Harder than it looks, hm?"

"You've just had more experience, that's all," Sybil rolled her eyes and took the regular sheet, unfolding it and spreading it over the bed along with a thicker blanket.

"I have to make the bed next door if you'd like to try again," she said as she left the room, Tom trailing behind.

"A chance to redeem myself!" he said, taking the fresh pile of bedding Sybil handed him. She laughed as he, determined, started putting the fitted sheet on the new bed. _These next two hours will go by very quickly,_ she thought.

* * *

"You just keep an extra change of clothes?" Tom asked as he drove, confused. Why would she need clothes besides her uniform at work if she was just going to go straight home afterwards?

"Of course, for situations like this! It's practical, most of the other nurses do it, too,"

"Whatever you say,"

"Which pub are we going to, may I ask?"

"Mm, I'm not sure yet. The third one we pass,"

"For third time's the charm?"

"Exactly!"

Tom drove on for a few more minutes, the two complaining about the weather forecast for the next few days.

"Pub three!" Sybil shouted, pointing to one on the right side. Pulling into a road parking space, Tom parked and the two got out of the car, noticing the bustle inside despite the early hour.

"I bet you'll be wanting a wine or some watered-down spritzer," Tom teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"You'll be surprised when I order if you really think that's what I drink," she said, pushing the door open and sliding up to the bar, Tom right behind. Pulling out a few coins, a bartender was over by Sybil in a second.

"Two shots of any Irish whiskey," she said, sliding over the appropriate amount. The coins were taken and a minute later two full shot glasses were in their place. Sybil gave the bartender two 50p coins and handed one of the shot glasses to Tom. They managed to find an unoccupied table and sat down, Sybil looking through the sticky menu and Tom staring at the shot.

"You shoot?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I learned more than just nursing in the States," she grinned and put the glass to her lips, throwing her head back. Tom did the same, putting down his empty glass next to hers as Sybil continued glancing through the menu.

"You hungry?" he asked, seeing that a rugby game was on one of the TVs.

"Starved. A steak pie sounds _delicious,_"

"Comes with chips," Tom said, and she groaned.

"I'm ordering that. How do we get a waiter in here?" she turned in her seat, glancing around and raising her hands. After a while a blonde girl chewing gum like a cow moseyed over, pulling out her pad of paper.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll get a steak pie and a rum and coke. Also, do you have any HP Sauce?"

"Yes." She said, smacking her gum.

"Excellent, I'll have some of that. Tom?"

"Just a pint of Guinness," he said, and the waitress raised her eyebrows, then wrote it down.

"I'm Edna, if you need anything," she said, walking away.

"She seemed… _pleasant."_ Sybil snorted. Tom shrugged. "Come on, I'm being facetious!"

Sybil wondered why Tom had become so quiet, following the rugby game with a sudden interest, even though she knew he only liked football. He thought rugby was a sport that was too violent, despite his brother Kieran being on a recreational team. Was he mad at her? She couldn't remember anything she had done in the past few days, running through them in her head. On the contrary, they had lots of fun in the car, Sybil showing Tom that she was a decent driver, though not as good as him.

"Why are you so quiet tonight?" she asked.

"Just- please, wait until I've had a beer," he said. Almost seconds later their drinks came, Edna winking at Tom. He didn't notice, instead taking a large swig of the beer.

"Did you ever think about my… proposal?" Tom asked after a few minutes. Sputtering, Sybil tried not to spit out the sip she had just taken and pulled a napkin out of the dispenser, wiping her mouth.

"I don't remember you asking me to marry you!"

"You know what I mean, Sybil," he drank some more.

"Of course," she quietly said, playing with her hands.

"And?"

"Tom, you are my best friend in the world, and I thank you for that. And I know there's something I feel for you, but…" she left the end of the sentence in the air for Tom to finish in his head.

"But you don't love me."

"No, it's not that, I-"

"Then what is it? You fancy some bloke from America?"

"I'm not sure of how I feel at this point, that's all," at this point he had already finished his pint. Edna appeared again with the steak pie and HP Sauce, and noticed the empty glass.

"Another pint?" Tom nodded and she whisked the glass away.

"Want a chip?" Sybil asked, her mouth full with steak pie drenched in HP Sauce. She handed one to Tom, who popped it in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"I'm not saying no, I'm just saying… give me time to think," she said, clearing her throat. Tom nodded as Edna returned with his second pint.

"You got mash and bangers?" he asked.

"I'll be right out with that, sir,"

"I think she likes you," Sybil said, a small smile on her face.

"Don't be daft,"

"I'm not! She's just giving me my things silently, but asking you questions, calling you sir. Don't try to pretend she didn't wink at you,"

"Okay, maybe she thinks I'm attractive or something,"

"You are," Sybil muttered, shoving more food in her mouth to cover what she just said. Her face flushed and she gulped some of her coke and rum down, hoping Tom hadn't heard what she said. He hadn't. Instead, Tom had been drinking more of his beer and watching the rugby game, wondering just _why_ the players liked getting so beaten up.

By the time Sybil had finished her steak pie and most of her chips, Tom's mash and bangers had come out, steaming hot. He was starting to eat, when a chip dipped into his mash, swirling around, then disappearing. Tom glanced up at the guilty party, who was happily chewing.

"Did you just dip your chip in my mash?"

"I believe I did."

"Potato in potato?"

"It tastes good, okay?"

"I'm not saying it doesn't. I'm saying not to mess with my mash." She snorted and Tom grinned, taking a bite.

* * *

It was almost eleven, and the two were leaving, since closing time was any minute. Tom had gotten himself pleasantly buzzed, while Sybil had stopped after a second rum and coke, claiming she 'needed to be sober in the morning.'

"That was a thoroughly enjoyable night. We should do this again," Sybil said as they walked outside. It was dreadfully cold again, and she shivered slightly, huddling against Tom. He relished the contact.

Then it happened again. That delicate hand pressed itself into his and squeezed tightly around his fingers, trying to lace them together. Tom smiled down at Sybil, who smiled back, biting her lip.

"I'm cold," she said, and he rolled his eyes.

_At least it's not a no._

* * *

**A/N: Just a slightly fluffy chapter after my drama-filled chapters for both this and SM! Hope you enjoyed :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_3 months later_

"She's still in room 305, right?" someone asked. Sybil was in hospice that week, filling in for a nurse who had gone on vacation. It was a sad place- only her second day and somebody had already died, someone she had fed ice chips. Sybil had no idea how the other hospice nurses were able to work there. She turned around and saw Thomas, quickly ducking into the doorway of the room she had just left.

"Of course, Mr. Barrow. With her condition, we can't move her around too much. Go on in, but there will be a nurse there in a few minutes." Mrs. Marr, the receptionist told him. How had she not made the connection? Eileen Barrow was related to Thomas Barrow. To make matters worse, _Sybil_ was the nurse going in there in a few moments.

She hurried over to the desk as Thomas walked to room 305, knocking on the door and entering seconds later.

"Mrs. Marr, I have to use the loo. Could you get someone else to check Eileen for me?"

"Everyone else is on break, Sybil. Just go in there now and do your business after," the older nurse said, not glancing up from the computer screen she was stationed at. Sybil sighed and walked over to the room as slowly as she could, doing the same as she entered.

Thomas was sitting with his back to the door, the chair pulled up right next to the bed. He was holding Eileen's hand, Sybil noticed as she whisked past to the vitals machine, talking quietly to her.

"She's saying she's a bit cold. Could you get her another blanket?" Thomas asked, not recognizing Sybil from behind. She was glad, hoping he wouldn't as long as she was in the room.

"Of course, once I'm done," she said quickly. He couldn't recognize her by voice, could he?

"Lady Sybil?"

_Shit!_ she thought.

"It's actually Nurse Sybil here, if you're going to give me a title," Sybil replied, still checking the machine. She then pulled her stethoscope from around her neck and walked over to the bed, checking the sounds from Eileen's heart and lungs.

"Sounding pretty well," she said, smiling at the elderly lady.

"I may sound well, but if I was doing well I wouldn't be here," she replied, and the smile was wiped off of Sybil's face. Thomas tried to hide his laughter.

"Not sure if it'll be me, but someone else will be here next hour," Sybil said, briskly leaving the room. _That was a nightmare!_

"Wait- Sybil- m'lady," Thomas called out, following her into the hall.

"Thomas, you don't have to use the title outside of Downton," she said, stopping and turning to face him.

"Sorry about mum. She's not usually like that with Fay, but it might be the change. Did you have to deal with her yesterday?"

"No need to apologize, some patients are like that. And no, she was asleep when I went in."

"Oh. Well, not to put you in a compromising situation," Thomas ran a hand through his hair, sighing, "but could you not mention this to anyone?"

"Patient confidentiality. I couldn't tell anybody anyways, but I won't," Sybil pretended to lock her mouth shut and throw the key away as she spoke.

"Means a lot, thanks," Thomas moved forward as if to hug her, but suddenly remembered his place and took a step back, staring at the ground.

"I've got to go, other patients to check up on. Nice to see you outside of the Downton bubble," she said, smiling and walking away. Thomas glanced up and watched Sybil until she turned down the hall, then went back to his mother's room.

* * *

**Just a wee chapter to show the relationship between Thomas and Sybil!**


	14. Chapter 14

_July one year after Sybil's return (3 months after last chapter)_

Tom was sitting in the garage working on an article when he heard the click of shoes on the floor. Quickly shutting the laptop so he wouldn't be accused of slacking on the job, he turned to see Sybil holding a rather large picnic basket with both hands.

"Need some help?" Tom asked as he got up.

"That would be wonderful," he took it and she sighed, stretching her arms a bit. "I'm not quite sure what Mrs. Patmore put in there, but it's heavier than I'm accustomed to. Bet some of the nice china is in there,"

"All the china you have is nice." Sybil rolled her eyes and pulled Tom with her out of the garage, shutting the small door behind them.

"We are going for a walk to the place we had picnics as children," she said as they walked through Downton's extensive yards. They passed by the part of the woods where Tom had punched Larry, and Sybil smiled at the thought. He was so chivalrous.

After twenty minutes of trudging through the woods, Tom sighed.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost, you baby," Tom smiled at the term of endearment and kept following until they reached a clearing with a large patch of grass and a few bushes.

They laid out the blanket and Sybil sat down cross-legged, pulling the basket in front of her and opening it.

"Wow, she really outdid herself. It's like one of the picnics she'd pack for us when we were younger and came out here on nicer days," she said, pulling out a bottle of wine.

"I'm sure Mrs. Patmore didn't pack wine for you when you were younger," Tom joked. Sybil rolled her eyes.

"No, but she did for Pa-pa. He was the one to always come with us. I haven't had a picnic in maybe ten years. Edith was eleven when she stopped coming, which would make me nine. That's about right. Did you ever have picnics?"

"Once, for my sister's birthday. A picnic was all she ever wanted. It went wrong though, because it started raining in the middle of the picnic. We ended up finishing it in our kitchen,"

"That sounds fun!"

"It really wasn't. She threw a whole fit about it. Then again, she was five,"

"I'd love to meet your family."

"Would you?"

"Of course! You've met my family," Tom nodded at this and thought.

"I think Kieran's in London on business in a few days."

"You'd really take me to meet him- now?"

"Why not? You want to meet him, Sybil, and I want you to meet my family, too." He reached out and rested his hand on her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Sybil smiled at him, taking his hand in hers.

"Well, I think we should eat the picnic lunch before we do anything," she said, reaching into the basket and pulling out wrapped sandwiches. Tom smiled and took the one handed to him, helping to unpack the basket.

"Ooh, she made us trifle!" Sybil said, pulling out a glass container of the treat.

* * *

Tom was nervous, to say the least. He had been waiting for this for three days, but he was scared of what Sybil would think of Kieran, and vice versa. Would she think Kieran was better looking? At home he was always considered more handsome by the girls; thought Tom did have his fair share of admirers. Sybil walked out of the bathroom towards him, wearing a fancy skirt and blouse. She looked as if she was going out to dinner on a date, not to a pub. Then again, it could be like a date, but Tom wasn't sure who would be the third wheel. He had dressed slightly nicer, though, wearing dress trousers and a nice jumper.

"This is pretty good weather for July!" Sybil said as she got closer. As she walked by Tom towards the direction of the pub, she took his hand and pulled him along.

"Does this mean we're dating for the night?"

He didn't get an answer.

There were a few moments of silence as they walked hand in hand.

"What does your bro- I mean, Kieran, do?"

"He works for a publishing agency. Lots of back and forth from Dublin to London. He goes to New York sometimes,"

"Have you been to New York?"

"No. Have you?"

"A few times when visiting my Grandma-ma. She lives in Ohio, so we took a trip there sometimes. It's a huge city,"

"With lots of idiots."

"London has its idiots as well, Tom. I'm half American, you know."

"But you're also half English," he muttered, and she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "Hey!"

"That's what you get for insulting me!" a quick glance to see her grin confirmed that Sybil was joking, and Tom felt a bit reassured. They stepped into the pub and were greeted by a much more upscale room than the two thought they were going to see. It was also thrice the size of the pub in Ripon they attended after Sybil's shifts.

"How are we supposed to find him in here?" Tom asked, looking around for Kieran.

"I think there's a hostess over there," Sybil said, discreetly pointing over to a small desk with a woman in all black behind it. They approached the table, Sybil looking around the expansive place.

"Has a Kieran Branson arrived yet?" Tom asked the hostess, who immediately nodded.

"Mr. Branson has a booth near where the band will be performing soon. I'll take you over," she led them to a booth directly next to the stage, where a band was setting up their equipment and laughing. Sybil slid into it, Tom next to her, and they finally let go of each other's hands.

"So this is the infamous girl I've heard about. Let me guess, Tommy, you found her while driving?" Kieran asked, drinking his beer.

"Does he know?" Sybil quietly asked Tom, who shook his head.

"Kieran, there's something we have to tell you, but you can't tell anyone," Tom said, but the waitress appeared to take their orders. Tom got his usual pint of Guinness, Kieran ordered another, and Sybil mixed it up with a shandy.

"Let me guess. You're a married woman cheating with the bugger next to you?" Sybil turned red and Tom's hand formed a fist.

"You know the people I work for are the Crawleys, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, influential family, Earl of Grantham. The point?"

"Sybil is his daughter," she blushed a deeper red and Tom glanced away at the band.

Kieran stared at Sybil, letting out a low whistle.

"Well. Does your father know?"

"No," Sybil said. She seemed almost bashful, and Tom thought she looked adorable, all nervous and embarrassed.

"Then you two are in some deep shit. Tommy, don't you know better than this?"

"We _love_ each other, Kieran!" Tom said, and the waitress, who had just arrived, gave them their drinks quickly and scurried away. Sybil bit her lip and took a sip of Tom's beer on accident, wrinkling her nose at the taste.

"That's not always enough. How are you going to explain this to your _boss?"_

"When the time comes we'll think of something,"

"How old are you?" Kieran asked Sybil.

"Nineteen."

"God, the girl's barely legal! You're twenty-five," he pointed to Tom, "and… how long has this been going on?"

"We became friends when I was fifteen," Sybil said. Under the table she reached for Tom's hand, squeezing it to reassure him. He pulled his hand away to drink his beer, glaring at Kieran the whole time.

"You two have got some explaining to do," Kieran said, staring pointedly at Tom, who set his jaw. This dinner was not turning out how he wanted it to.

* * *

"Tom, you told him that we love each other, when you _know_ I'm not sure yet!"

"You _do_, Sybil, you're just afraid to admit it!"

"I am not!"

"Listen, all it comes down to is whether you love me, or not. The rest is detail."

"So just because I'm madly in love with you means I should run away with you?"

"Yes."

"That's a high price!"

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice things for something better."

"You expect me to just leave my family and burn all my bridges?"

"I'm sure they'll come around to the idea of it,"

"But you don't know that, Tom! My father is a Tory, for god's sake!"

"Your ma isn't! And what about your sisters?" they had pulled into the garage, and Tom turned the car off, pulling the key out.

"If you think Mary will come around to the idea of me running away with the chauffeur, you really don't know her at all."

"And Edith?"

"I really wouldn't know! The only thing we talk about is if she's going to get engaged to Sir Anthony!"

"They'd come around eventually, Sybil. Your family can't hate you forever."

"I'd be leaving everything behind! Do you really think I could just turn my back on the people I've known since I was born? It's not as easy as you make it out to be!"

"It can be!"

"No, Tom, it really can't. There's financial things to work out, and- you know, I'm just going to bed. We're going to talk about this. Tonight was supposed to be fun but you put words into my mouth all of dinner instead," Sybil got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Tom got out and started running after her to the house.

"Sybil, I-"

"No, Tom. Just leave me. I'll talk to you when I'm ready," she said, ringing the doorbell. He stood there as Carson opened the door to let her in, then walked back to the garage in the dark, kicking stones as he went.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun dun! If you read Shadow Mentality _and_ Silent Ardor, please look at my profile for an update on my stories. Also, there was a _big_ time lapse between last chapter and this one, if you didn't notice. Since I'm trying to finish this story (the update explains) there will be time lapses to make the events seem more plausible- ex. Sybil probably wouldn't run away when she's nineteen. There won't be a time lapse between this chapter and the next, but expect it for the next few after that.**


	15. Chapter 15

_The Next Day_

"I'm surprised you still let me pick you up from work,"

"I can drive, you know," Sybil said. "Mary's the only one who insists she'll be able to live with a chauffeur her whole life and refuses to learn how,"

"Oh, I'm quite aware of the fact you can drive. Being the one who taught you,"

"Pa-pa, Ma-ma, and Edith did as well,"

Tom rolled his eyes, a good-natured smile on his face. He wanted to keep this conversation light and end it relatively unscathed, but he just felt Sybil had other plans. She glanced at her watch and cleared her throat.

"Well, I've only got forty-five more minutes and fifteen of those will be dedicated to getting back to the hospital, so let's get this over with," she said, reaching out and taking a sip of her tea. They were sitting across from each other in a small café for lunch, waiting on the server to bring back their scones and sandwiches.

"I don't appreciate what you did last night."

"Yes, I know, and-"

"I'm not done yet!"

"Sorry." Sybil sighed and stared out the window next to them at people passing by, some talking on phones, others pushing children in strollers, and one person who jogged by like they were training for a marathon.

"Like I said last night, you put words into my mouth all of dinner because I got a bit shy around Kieran. While that might have been fine had I known him better, I don't. And I didn't agree with everything you claimed I said. I'm my own person, with thoughts and opinions. While we may agree on certain things, we have radically different views on others. Like Mary. You think that she's a witch," Tom started to protest, but she put a hand up. "I know what the staff says in the hall. I'm not deaf!" there was a grin, and the server came by, putting down the plates and taking their mugs to refill.

"Yes, sometimes Mary _is_ a witch. But she is my sister and most of the time she really isn't. We get along very well and I'm glad for it, because she's quite a force."

"I won't disagree with that!"

"Snarky."

"Again, I apologize."

"I wanted to say that I am the one who should be speaking for myself, et cetera. You probably wouldn't believe this," Sybil took a bite of her sandwich, "but last night I was so upset I wrote this long, dramatic speech. When I read it this morning, I was horrified at how bad it was. It was complete rubbish,"

"Really?" Tom asked, grinning.

"Truly."

"Are you still upset with me?"

"Not so much, now that I've slept on it. I think if we had spoken last night both of us would have had hurt feelings towards the other. Now it's more of me wanting to get my point across about not speaking for me all of dinner,"

Tom sighed internally, relieved. He was staring at Sybil's lips as she spoke, wanting to kiss her, but he couldn't bring himself to actually do it. There was no idea of how she would react, though he hoped it would be positive. They were silent for a while, eating the light lunch.

"Did you like Kieran?"

"Before he saw that girl, yes. Though it was quite entertaining to watch him try to dance with her. Is he truly that bad at dancing?"

"Unfortunately. You should have seen him at my cousin Molly's wedding. Kieran has two left feet. I'm glad you like him, though,"

"As am I. But," she cleared her throat again, "does anyone in your family know?"

"Kieran is the first," Tom trained his eyes on the table, trying to avoid Sybil's gaze.

"I think I know who's going to be the second," Sybil said ominously. He glanced up to see her sitting straight up, staring with wide eyes out the window. When Tom turned to see who it was, he saw Mary Crawley staring right back.

"Feck," he muttered, turning back around.

"This is going to take some explaining," she said, lowering her eyes and slouching down in her chair. Mary turned and kept walking down the street, pulling out her mobile and starting to send a message.

* * *

Sybil _knew_ that the only other person at home- well, besides the staff- was Mary, and was desperately trying to avoid her. She had already left her bedroom and was currently roaming around the maze of halls in search of a hiding place. In hand was a book she had nabbed from the library in case she needed to hide all day.

However, the massive Downton couldn't provide an indoor hiding place, so Sybil hoped her jumper would be enough to keep her warm and sat down on the bench Mary often sat at. Hopefully Mary wouldn't suspect her own comfort place as Sybil's hiding one.

"I knew I would find you here," came from behind, and Sybil's head whipped around to see Mary, a smug smile on her face.

"How did you know?"

"You would go to the place I would least expect, which would be somewhere I go often. That happens to be this bench," Mary sat down next to Sybil and stared out at the woods.

"Why were you having lunch with the chauffeur?" Mary asked after a few moments.

"Tom's more than a chauffeur, you know. He's also a person,"

"Since when have you been on a first name basis?"

"For a while." Sybil sheepishly admitted.

"Are you friends?"

"Maybe. Why do you care?"

"I'm trying to protect you, darling. You don't seem to have friends, and if you do have one, I'd rather them be from our class than another servant,"

"There is nothing wrong with me being friends with Gwen!"

"I wasn't saying that, though I would not be friends with her myself,"

"Gwen is very nice."

"I'm sure… do you like him?"

Silence.

"What do you mean by like him?"

"Has Branson said anything to you suggesting he would like to be more than friends? Is he pressuring you?"

"He says I'm madly in love with him and wants me to run away and marry him," Sybil blurted out.

"Well. What have you said?"

"I haven't said yes, but I haven't said no,"

"So you feel something for him."

"I didn't say that!" Sybil snapped. Mary looked taken aback, but quickly composed herself.

"If you haven't told him no, you obviously do. Has he pressured you?"

"No, not at all… I think I remember him mentioning he'd wait for me, as long as I took,"

"Well, he's quite self-assured,"

"Tom's cocky, yes, but there's much more to him,"

"I'm sure, darling, you needn't be so adamant about sticking up for him."

"You're saying things and I'm responding, that's all,"

"So he's been driving us around these past years, but really he's been holding a torch for you?"

"Yes," Sybil whispered, remembering the day he had told her.

"Interesting. I will say, when Pa-pa was thinking about sacking him after the rally, I stood up for him,"

"I can remember that, Mary, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to eat something. Running around has made me rather hungry," Sybil got up and walked towards the estate, leaving her book behind. Mary picked it up and read the familiar title: _Romeo and Juliet._ Sybil hated this play- why was she reading it? Shaking her head, Mary flipped through until she found her favorite scene, the one where Romeo and Juliet get married. If only that would happen for her and Matthew.

* * *

**And now Mary knows! I'm going to go back and add in the time lapses to the chapters, so there will be changes on those chapters! Thanks shana rose for the suggestion, it was kind of a dumb move to forget something like that.. :P **


	16. Chapter 16

_One year later_

"Sybil, how are you?" Larry asked. Clenching her jaw, she turned and gave him a wide grin.

"Lovely. Have a job and everything."

"A job? What do you need that for when you've got as much money as your family has?"

"I like feeling like I'm worth something and earning a wage like a normal person. If you'll excuse me, Mary said she had to tell me something earlier, so I'll just ask her about it," Sybil smiled and walked away from Larry as quickly as she could. She stepped up to the group surrounding her elder sister and instantly recognized the story she was telling. Edith turned to see who the person standing next to her was and smiled at Sybil, who returned it.

"So I said, of course, why not, and he just grabs my hand and starts buffing my nails!" Mary laughed and the others did as well, to please her, no doubt. Sybil rolled her eyes and glanced at Edith, who was doing the same. They had heard the story three times already, and it wasn't even funny the first time. Matthew was grinning like an idiot while Lavinia warily watched both him and Mary.

"If she's going to tell a story at a party, she should pick a better one," Edith muttered, and Sybil snorted. Seeing Anthony enter the room, she left the group and went over to him. Sybil was glad her sister was able to find a nice boyfriend, unlike Mary's boyfriend Richard Carlisle. She tapped the rim of her wine glass, then set it down. This party was getting even _more_ boring, and she had been bored as soon as it started.

Sybil glanced around to make sure nobody was watching her and slipped out the door, peeling her elbow-length gloves off as she walked down the hall. While Edith and Mary loved dinner parties, she couldn't stand them, and this was the tenth one of the year. Besides, Larry had started talking to her again, and Sybil couldn't go there again.

"Lady Sybil, where are you going?" she froze and slowly turned around to see Thomas holding a platter with decanters of alcohol on it. A grin spread on Sybil's face, as she knew he wouldn't tell that she had left.

"I'm very tired and can't stand these parties, so I've decided to leave in the middle of one,"

The door from the party opened and Sybil quickly ducked behind one of the columns of the hall.

"Thomas, who are you talking to?" Carson asked, and she almost laughed.

"Nobody."

"Then get in here and help me serve the wine!"

Sybil glanced around the column soon enough that she saw Thomas glance back to wink at her as he entered the room. Once the door closed she continued down the hall and used the door in the study to get outside. She made her way to the garage, where Tom was busy typing away on his laptop. It was just as chilly in the garage as it was outside, due to the cold October air.

"Are you always sitting out here writing on that laptop?"

"No, not usually. I came out here because the _last_ party you decided to let yourself into my cottage while I was taking a shower." Sybil blushed and sat down on her stool.

"Don't say you didn't like it, because we both know you did,"

"After I got over the initial shock, yes. It's not every day a beautiful woman is waiting when you walk out of the bathroom. So what brings you out here this time?"

"I'm so… tired of all this. Going to parties, being made fun of for having a real job and being best friends with a former employee, that kind of thing. The people of my class are quite boring and a lot of the men are gits!" Tom laughed and after a second Sybil laughed as well, going over what she had said. "I must sound so trite."

"It's not trite, not at all. But you do know what that sounded like to me, right?"

"I mean it this time, Tom. It's not like two months ago when I backed out. This time I'm serious."

"You're willing to burn all your bridges?"

"Fetch me the lighter!"

"So you will run away with me?"

"It's not really _running, _but yes, I will."

* * *

_Two months earlier_

_ "Sybil, if you're so tired of your life, why not try a new one?"_

_ "Yes, because I can regenerate like the Doctor, look different, and pick up a new life,"_

_ "Not like that," he walked up to Sybil and held her upper arms. "Run away with me."_

_ "Are you being serious?"_

_ "Wha- yes, why wouldn't I be? We can go to Dublin and I'll still write, and you can find a nursing job there."_

_ "And you'll want to get married to me,"_

_ "Of course I would."_

_ "So you still think I'm madly in love with you."_

_ "I've told you, Sybil, that's all it comes down to, whether or not you love me. The rest is detail. I can tell you do."_

_ "Then let's do it tonight."_

_ "Run away?"_

_ "Yes. I'll be by at ten."_

_ But Sybil did not come that night, and Tom waited until midnight, when he finally went to bed, disappointed. He met her at work the next day, where she apologized profusely._

_ "I was going to lie and tell you that I remembered I had an early shift, but really I just chickened out,"_

_ "You could have sent me a text and told me that,"_

_ "I _could_ have, but I didn't think of that until midnight." She glanced up and saw his upset expression. "Tom, I'm sorry." Walking over to him, Sybil rested her hand on his cheek, rubbing it a bit with her thumb. "Just wait. A little longer."_

* * *

"You're completely sure?"

"Tom, yes! How many times do I have to say it? We'll have to prepare, but I'm ready."

Going to hug her, Tom stopped right in front of Sybil's face. She let out a short, breathy laugh.

"Yes, you can kiss me, but that is all for now," leaning forward, Sybil kissed Tom, sliding her arms around his neck. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held tightly, not wanting to let go_. _They parted seconds later and she rested her forehead against his. A goofy smile made its way across Sybil's face.

"Would it be pathetic if I told you that was my first kiss?"

Tom kissed her again, feeling ecstatic and pulling her even closer.

"You've just had your second," he said, and Sybil shook her head, closing her eyes and trying to remember if she had ever been so happy and... light. It felt as if she was floating on cloud nine.

_I will never make a better decision, _she thought.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in so long! It's been SUPER busy for me that past several weeks and while this chapter has been written for a week or so, I haven't had the time to proofread and post it. Since school is out I should be able to wrap this story up pretty soon, then go back to Shadow Mentality. Plus I have an idea for a modern S/T AU story :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Two months later_

"That's it! I've got it all. We should be able to drive up to Gretna Green, get married, then go straight to Dublin," Sybil said.

"Did you book the flight?"

"No, as I wasn't sure how long we'd have to wait, and what time we'd be getting married, so I figure we can do that once we have definite knowledge." She flipped her laptop shut and looked up at Tom, who was packing the small amount of possessions he had brought to Downton into his suitcase. Sybil had packed earlier in the day and decided to spend the rest of her day with her fiancé.

"You really do plan ahead. What are you doing about the job?"

"It turns out that everything was arranged by my father… they didn't think I would be so adept at the position or would actually want to stay this long. But I talked to Dr. Clarkson and he said theoretically," she winked, "that I could leave at any time with a resignation and it would be fine. He probably thinks I'm quitting now, which I am, once we get to Dublin!"

"Is it going to be too hard for you to find a job there?" Tom sat down behind Sybil, resting his chin on her shoulder. He slid his arms around her waist and contemplated their new life in Dublin.

"I've been researching a few places in the area and a smaller children's surgery needs two nurses. Hopefully they'll accept me. Can you still write for your paper in Dublin?"

"Of course, it's all been online correspondence. Though there are a few papers in Ireland I might like better and switch to. It all depends on circumstances and what we'll want to do, love," he kissed right behind Sybil's ear and she smiled.

"I do hope we're not being too rash."

"I don't think we are. We've rented a flat and looked at jobs. I've been saving money for a while now and you're pretty much set." a pout from Sybil, "There's furniture that comes with the flat… and that's it. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

"The flight?"

"There's that, yes, and Gretna Green. We're driving there, right?"

"In the car my father hates," Tom laughed at the comment.

"Which one is that, again?"

"The antique Cadillac Ma-ma insists on keeping. He hates it because it isn't a Rolls-Royce like all the others,"

"So what is it that I'm forgetting?"

"No bloody idea!"

Tom stood up and walked to his suitcase, rummaging through it. Trying to conceal his grin, he pulled out a small black box.

"If I've forgotten to do something really important you'd better tell me!" Sybil said, her voice rising with anxiety.

"I've just forgotten to do," Tom turned around as he flipped the box open, "this!"

He had stunned Sybil into silence.

"Tom, you didn't have to do that," she said quietly, staring at the delicate ring. It was a thin band of white gold with a small diamond perched on the top.

"Yes, I did," he insisted.

"It's beautiful." Plucking the ring from the box, Tom walked over and slipped it onto Sybil's left ring finger, watching tears well up in her eyes.

"So?"

"I do, of course I do, you idiot," throwing her arms around him, Sybil buried her face in the crook of Tom's neck and sighed happily. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Is it bad that I feel like the rebellious kid in a movie?" Sybil asked, clutching her travel mug of coffee.

"So I'm not the only one!" the two laughed and Tom pointed at a sign for a bed and breakfast. "How about we stay there for the night?"

"That means I brewed this for nothing," she rolled the window down and dumped the coffee out on the road as they drove. "But yes, sounds great, I'm getting tired,"

Tom pulled in to the small parking lot, and half an hour later, they were in their own room with a promised breakfast in the morning.

"You sleep in the bed, and I'll sleep on the chair," Tom said, taking the extra blanket from under the bed and unfolding it.

"We can both sleep in the bed, Tom. We're going to be married soon."

"I want to feel proper. Like I'm some chivalrous chauffeur from the early twentieth century,"

"Whatever you say," Sybil snuggled under the covers of the bed, watching Tom as he settled into the chair. "You're going to have a terrible ache in your neck tomorrow."

"Let me be chivalrous."

"Okay, okay, just saying!" she grinned and glanced down at the ring on her finger.

"I'm going to read for a bit, so the light will be on."

"Night, Tom." Sybil closed her eyes and rolled onto her other side.

"Night," Tom said, smiling to himself.

There was a knock at the door.

* * *

**And WHO could that be at the door?!**


	18. Chapter 18

As Sybil pushed the covers back and Tom stood up, the door swung open and Mary walked in, Edith following.

"So you saw my note," Sybil said, smoothing her hair down.

"What are you _doing?_ I thought this was a stupid little crush, Sybil," Mary said, stepping forward. Edith shut the door behind them, peering out the window at the car, where Anna sat in the back seat.

"It's not. We love each other and-"

"Yes, from reading the note I understood that." Mary rolled her eyes and Sybil huffed.

"It's well and all that you love Branson, but you can't go sneaking off into the night. It's not right. You should at least tell Ma-ma and Pa-pa. They deserve to know," Edith said. Sybil paused, taking in her words.

"Don't take her from me," Tom said.

"We're giving her a choice to be an honest person," Mary said.

"No, they're right," Sybil said. As she looked up at Tom, she saw the heartbroken look on his face, especially in his eyes. "But if you think I'm giving up this easily on us, you've got something else coming. I am still as loyal to you as I was five minutes ago," he nodded, unsure, glancing behind at Edith, who picked up Sybil's two suitcases.

"Come on, Sybil," she said. Sybil got on her tiptoes and kissed Tom on the cheek, lingering to breathe him in. She then slipped on her shoes and followed Edith from the room.

"I can pay for the room, if you'd like," Mary said, not wanting to be in the room with Tom. It wasn't that she didn't like him. It just felt… awkward. To be around him, knowing how upset he was, and that she had partially caused that. No, she had.

"That's all right, m'lady, I can pay my own dues." She nodded, closing the door behind herself as she left.

Tom raced to the window, peeking through the crack in the curtains. He watched as Sybil got into the backseat of the car, where Anna was sitting. She was crying, he noticed. Anna put an arm around her and said a few words, Sybil nodding. Mary got in the passenger seat as Edith walked around and got in the driver's seat. The eldest Crawley sister turned around to glance at Sybil, who had put her head in her hands. Anna was rubbing her back, continuing to talk. Tom made a mental note to thank the head housemaid.

The car silently pulled away, and he walked back to the chair, sitting in it. Just minutes ago Sybil had lain in the bed, saying goodnight. And now she was gone. He tried to stop the tears from welling in his eyes, but it was no use as they slowly trickled onto his face.

* * *

"You know how stubborn I am, Tom. Honestly. It's just a little detour," Sybil said. She was tucked under Tom's arm, sipping a mug of tea. It was two days after the midnight debacle, and the first time they had spoken since.

"I do, it just… upset me."

"You don't think I was upset?"

"No! No, not at all. I watched the four of you leave," she blushed, taking a sip.

"So you saw me crying," Sybil said.

"You were?" Tom made a face of mock surprise.

"Bugger," she playfully smacked his arm.

"Okay, maybe I did,"

"Next Thursday."

"What?"

"That's when we'll tell them. Next Thursday, after dinner, you'll come inside and we'll tell them together."

"Are you sure you want me coming in there with your whole family?"

"We're a team, Tom. I want you there." He gulped, thinking of what the Earl would think. Not anything good, Tom would bet.

"Alright, I'll be there," Tom said. Sybil smiled, nestling herself further into him and taking another sip of her tea.

* * *

Sybil hoped he wouldn't knock on the door. Because Granny was there, and who knew what she would say if Tom came walking in to the drawing room. There were butterflies in Sybil's stomach as she took a sip of her cordial, smiling pleasantly at something Edith said. Mary laughed at Matthew's resulting comment and Lavinia sighed, looking around.

But there was the knock on the door. Everyone glanced up and Carson opened the door, Tom stepping in. Sybil was up and over to him in seconds.

"Not today," she hissed.

"What?"

"Granny is here."

"You've asked me to come, and I've come," he said. "She has just as much of a right to know." Sybil nodded, sighing, and turned around.

"Can somebody please explain? Or have we stepped through the looking glass?" Violet asked, glancing around. Everyone looked just as confused, except for Mary and Edith, who both had a look of realization on their faces. Sybil opened her mouth, pausing.

"Tom and I… are engaged," she said, turning to smile at her fiancé, who nervously smiled back. Tom pointed to her ring finger and Sybil pulled the ring from a hidden pocket in her dress, slipping it on. Mary pursed her lips, as did the Dowager, and Robert's face slowly turned red.

* * *

**Only a few chapters to go! I've made a post about this story on my blog. **


End file.
